Erased
by j3nnee
Summary: Happens after Under the Radar. An AU of what could have been and what ifs. Some whump, hurt comfort and lots of Angst. Warning: Mozzie isn't a very nice person in here but I did not demonize him. Just an FYI.
1. Chapter 1

Neal was ticked off, walking home alone as he thought about everything that had just happened. He had nearly died except for Peter's interference, thankful for that until the agent had all but accused him of single handedly stealing the treasure. Who did he think he was? The con was pissed, chewing on the inside of his cheek and lip at times as he walked until he tasted blood and stopped, wishing he knew what had happened and why. For now he was just glad he was alone, another moment with the agent and he might have punched Peter out. He walked for some time off anklet, Neal arriving home at June's a few hours later as he draped his jacket over a chair and sighed still unhappy with the situation. After everything with Adler and the U-boat Peter didn't trust him? Hadn't he proved himself by now? What was wrong with his so called _friend_ to accuse him of anything?

"Neal?"

He turned and saw something reflected back at him in the dimly lit room, Mozzie's glasses like cat eyes in the darkness as he sighed in reply. Neal had thought himself alone, hoping to deal with his feelings without interference.

"Mozz... go away."

He growled at his friend as he turned towards the back door, opening it up and going back into the closet to hang up his smoke and dirt stained suit. The explosion had nearly ruined this one but right now he had more important things to think about as he continued to fume, walking out of the closet in his boxers and tee, back to the bathroom where he took a long hot shower. Afterwards, he wrapped himself up in his robe, making his way back to the front room to find Mozzie gone, relief evident as he moved over to another small wardrobe near his bed and pulled out clean boxers, pajama pants and a white tee. He finished dressing, padding barefoot to the main door and bolting it. Neal didn't feel like being bothered as he moved over to the kitchenette, pouring himself a glass of wine and turning to see something shiny and goldish sitting on his dining table. Mozzie must have left it, Neal having a hard imagining June dropping something like this off in his rooms. It was one of those old oil lamps like you find in Persia or India but it seemed more decorative than anything.

"What is this?"

He sat down, looking at the item curiously and holding it in his hands. It was hefty in weight so it was maybe brass at best if not a dirty pewter. Neal wasn't sure as he heard a slight slosh of liquid in it. So it was really a lamp? He grabbed a match from a small box on the tabletop and lit the wick on top, his thoughts remaining dark as the lamp flared up a bright neon blue. He had never seen anything like this but his mind was too wrapped up on the past few hours to enjoy such a sight.

_Damn you Agent Burke... If you never existed... My life would have been better!_

The thought flared up like the flame before him and he blinked as the light seemed to respond to his anger, growing higher for a moment as the color flickered to a deep purple then back to its original blue. There was a sense of electricity in the air or maybe he was that exhausted. A man had died today and a lost treasure forever destroyed as was his friendship with Peter. He wasn't sure he could forgive the agent for what he'd said. Neal just... he just wanted to understand _why_ but at the moment he just wanted Peter to go away.

He finished his wine, washing out the glass as he put out the flame on the odd lamp and walked over to his bed. Maybe the morning would bring some release from his anger if not an explanation. Neal closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. The room was dark now but for a slight glow off to the side, a dark purplish blue light evident for a moment before flickering off.

**()()()**

"Nick... hey sleepy head... wake up, Nick."

The voice was familiar but he must still be asleep, no way they could be here as he rolled over and felt someone next to him in bed. Neal immediately opened up his eyes and glanced into two blue eyes smiling back over bare shoulders.

"Bout time. Someone named Mozzie called. Said he's coming over in a few minutes?"

Neal just stared at those blue eyes, sitting up after a moment as shock washed over him and surprise. They couldn't be here, not now as he looked around and saw where he was, the room different. This wasn't June's. He saw the pillars around the room and the one separating wall from here to the rest of the studio. A soft hand gently caressed his chin, pulling his face to look at theirs and he couldn't help but grasp the hand in his own. It was soft and warm. She was really with him but the uncertainty was still there.

"Nick? Did you have a bad dream? Why are you looking at me so strangely? What's wrong?"

Kate was questioning him as he tried to figure out what kind of a nightmare or flight of fancy this was. He couldn't really be here with... with her. She was...

"Talk to me, Nick. Please... I'm getting scared. Tell me what's wrong."

She was insistent, hands holding onto him like he was there... here. She hugged him, her warm naked body holding his close and he could smell her perfume, the sweetness of her hair. She was here and he was...

"Nothing, Kate. I'm sorry. I had a strange dream but now I don't remember it. Probably best. I... I'm glad you're here."

He watched her smiling back, relief evident as he found himself back in the moment holding her tight and knowing that whatever he had been thinking about was past. This was reality not the dream he had as they curled up under the covers and snuggled.

"So what did Mozzie say?"

They were close, her lips tickling his ear as he turned to look at her, those blue eyes as clear as a spring morning. She shrugged, kissing his earlobe gently.

"He didn't. Wanted to talk to you but I said you were asleep and he hung up after saying he was coming over. Who is Mozzie?"

She was looking at him curiously but he wasn't certain he should tell her. They were still working on getting the money from Vincent and he had only delayed when the man had been kind to him by giving him a tailored suit. It wasn't something he expected or the advice the man had given him. Kate was even more of a present, showing up last night on his doorstep desperate to be with him. She hadn't left for Chicago which made him happier than words could express as he thought about what could make Mozzie call but probably just checking up on him. Neal was the inside man and he still had to plug in the code to get Adler's cash. Kate turned, wrapping the sheet and blanket around her as she did, Neal reaching for a bit of the cloth but she was out of his grasp, a sly grin on her face.

"I need this more than you do, young man."

She was being coy now, the cloth wrapped sari-like around her slim form. Neal was bare, nothing but his birthday suit on as he stood up and went to hug her, her blue eyes full of mirth, peach colored cheeks blushing a bit.

"Nick, the window... everyone can see you!"

She was laughing, not seriously worried and still a bit conscious of their view as he turned and danced for the few that might see them. She placed a fedora on his head and giggled girlishly.

"There, now you're presentable."

They were like two kids playing a game, him hugging her close a moment before Kate pulled away, the words "_coffee_" whispered from her lips as he nodded, reaching over to pull on a pair of boxers before following her out into the main area of the apartment. He noticed she was staring at something, the TV on but on mute as he grabbed the remote and turned it up, both of them transfixed by the scene before them.

"_The fire is estimated costing the company 2 million dollars and gutted the building, destroying bonds, cash and other investor and company revenue kept inside the company vaults. The loss for investors has been calculated over 4 million in irreplaceable assets and the death of company owner Vincent Adler. Arson is suspected..._"

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This felt wrong. Something was off here and the fact that Adler was dead... Neal felt cold, shivering slightly until Kate pulled him closer, her head on his shoulder as she cried. Vincent had been like a father to both of them, the code in his memory gone as he realized he couldn't steal from the company now. It wasn't the loss of assets, there was nothing to steal but the loss of a man he had come to believe to be his benefactor. In the end he had started to like his mark, something Mozzie had warned him about. They both jumped as the door rattled, someone knocking on it in a certain rhythmic manner that could only be his friend. Kate excused herself back to the bedroom as Neal grabbed up a robe and walked over to the door and peeked out the peep hole. It was Mozzie and the little guy looked more paranoid than normal.

"_Mozz... you look like a man on the run. What's wrong?_"

Neal was mostly joking but then he found himself pushed inside, the door shut and locked by Mozzie as the little guy peered out the small peep hole a moment then back up at him.

"_We have to leave now. No questions, Ne..._ Nick."

Mozzie had almost called him Neal but the look on the little guy's face told him someone was listening in, Neal turning to see Kate peering around the corner curiously. Neal smiled back at her then turned to lead Mozzie over to the far side of the apartment, voice low.

"_I saw the news, Mozz. Adler's dead. Everything was destroyed by the fire. We lost everything!_"

He watched his partner in crime nod more curtly than was normal, glancing over at Kate who was now dressed in a light blue summer dress, hair up in a messy bun as she made coffee and what smelled like eggs. Neal wanted nothing more than go back to bed with her but a squeeze to his arm brought him back to his friend.

"_I know, that's why I'm here. We need to go before they start asking questions. I have passports._"

Mozzie was efficient but something in his tone made Neal realize that there was only papers for them. Kate wasn't a part of this but he...

"_Not without Kate. She lost money too and I can't leave her here alone to fend for herself. Get her papers and we can go, otherwise... go without me._"

He could see the little guy was paranoid about something else other than a quick getaway but also not keen on going without him. Mozzie looked about to say something then finally nodded, pointing at the door.

"_Meet me around the corner at the park in about an hour. Be packed. I have a plane waiting. I'll tell them to anticipate one more._"

Mozzie was reluctant but obviously wanted Neal to go with him, giving a quick glance of uncertainty at Kate before he scuttled out of the apartment and Neal closed the door and locked it behind him. Something felt wrong not just with the news of Adler's death but with Mozzie. He hadn't known the little guy long and yet they had connected immediately on so many things. Now that connection felt off if not wrong but he had no time to think. They were obviously in trouble so he just had to convince Kate to join them. It shouldn't be too hard he thought, her eyes watching him as she handed him a cup of coffee and a plate of still warm eggs and bacon.

"Was that Mozzie?"

Her question surprised him and he realized they hadn't met yet as he nodded, mouth full of food and coffee. He swallowed and answered.

"Yes. He was worried about us because of the news. Has a friend taking him overseas on a trip and asked if we wanted to join him."

He was doing his best to sound positive uncertain what was going to happen. Adler was dead, their money was gone and they had to do something. Mozzie obviously had a plan. Kate gazed at him curiously, her mind obviously still in turmoil over the news about their former boss and mentor and the loss of their money. She nodded, a sigh escaping her delicate lips as he leaned over and kissed her.

"We have to pack now. Plane leaves in about an hour or so. Private charter."

Neal was giving her his brightest smile but something still felt off about this whole day. Mozzie's demeanor and rush to leave was the first sign as was the fire. Who would want to hurt Vincent? Neal pushed the thoughts aside thinking of a brand new start elsewhere which is what his friend was promising. Kate would be with him so he wouldn't be alone and he felt responsible in some manner for her being out of money although he wasn't sure why. He hadn't actually robbed Adler but the man was dead and someone had to take care of her, Neal feeling a strong attraction to the blue eyed girl who loved art about as much as he did.

"Oh... well, sure. Let me go to my place and pack a bag. I'll meet you here?"

She was already putting the dishes away, Neal watching her go as they gave each other one last kiss and hug.

"Yes. Just hurry. Mozzie was in a rush."

**()()()**

Neal paced the studio apartment, a worrying feeling about everything including Mozzie's more than usual paranoia getting to him. He finally cleaned up his own plate, moving over to the TV to shut it off, something catching his eye as he did. There was a very unusual item sitting on the shelf next to it, something like you'd see in a curio shop or _Aladdin_ movie. It was one of those Persian oil lamps, the metal a bit shinier than he remembered although he wasn't sure how he knew that when he was certain he hadn't seen it before. He was about to reach for it when his cell buzzed in his pocket and he moved to answer it.

"Mozz... I'm almost done. Waiting for Kate. Yes... We're going to meet you in a little while at the park. Yes... we're hurrying.. Ok..."

He hung up, moving over to the bedroom and pulling out his overnight bag. Neal didn't have much to pack, pushing in the few clothes he had brought with him along with the one suit Adler had given him folded up neatly. He tried to imagine who would have done such a horrible thing as kill Vincent and burn the building down but running seemed to be the best thing to do at the moment. It wouldn't help to stick around if they discover their little scheme with the bonds he had forged. He'd be a prime suspect as would Mozzie if it came up, his thoughts a rush of panic and uncertainty. He'd forgotten about the lamp, walking out of the room and looking around to be sure there wasn't anything else he was forgetting. Kate had taken all her stuff but would come back to meet him here soon. Just as he thought that there was a knock at the door, Neal moving over to answer without looking out the peephole. He was surprised when the door swung open hard, hitting him across the chin and chest as he was thrown back onto the floor sprawling. A large African American man, good looking but slightly thuggish in attitude despite his nice clothes stared down at him, two other men definitely thugs behind him.

"Hello..."

The man didn't know his name, addressing him in a polite manner but a hint of street in his tone. Neal was still a bit surprised, scooting backwards to run and hide but the two thugs behind the main man ran in quickly and grabbed him, holding them up between them. He struggled but they held on tight, the first man smiling at him but not in a good way.

"This is where you tell me what your name is... Hello, …"

The man was eyeing him curiously but not kindly as Neal finally replied.

"Nick. And you are?"

He said it a bit sarcastically, uncertain who this man was, getting his courage back for a moment before he saw the cold glint in the man's eye. He wasn't expecting it as someone hit him hard across the chin, another fist hitting him in the stomach before the man spoke again when the thugs were done.

"Nick, was it? Send a message to your little friend with the glasses... Tell him, Wilkes was here... but you can call me Ryan."

The man bent over as Neal slumped in the other man's arms, his body aching from the blows. He felt a strong hand grasp his chin and make him look upwards, dark eyes glancing down with menacing glee.

"My associate... sends his greetings to you and Kate."

Wilkes smiled brightly, letting go as the two thugs let him have a few more punches and kicks before leaving him on the floor of the apartment, door open. Neal was in pain, unable to move but to give a few gasps of breath. Maybe his ribs were broken? He couldn't be sure as he suffered alone on the cool tile floor before someone finally showed up and he heard a familiar gasp.

"Nick!"

Kate was there beside him, holding him close and dialing with shaky hands on her cell.

"Yes... an ambulance. My boyfriend... he's been attacked. I don't know why or who. He was like this when I showed up. Yes... thank you."

Neal is more conscious now, hearing Kate's words and knowing that going to a hospital isn't the answer despite the pain as he shifts, sitting up and closing his hands around hers as he hangs up the cell in her hands.

"No... no hospitals, Kate. We have... have to meet... Mozz..."

He can't say much, his breath wheezing as he fights to stand despite Kate trying to keep him on the floor and comfortable. She's shaking her head at him despite Neal trying to move to grab his bag and leave. They have to leave and warn Mozzie. Just then the little guy shows up, peeking around the corner at them, looking at both of them as Neal holds onto Kate for balance, his side and ribs hurting him too much to stand up completely on his own.

"I thought you wanted to come with me and I find you hugging and cuddling here? We have to go now!"

Mozzie looks upset, unlike his usual self and then those bespectacled eyes widen as the con man walks over and glances at Neal's face up close. His lips part, mouth open in a gaping yet silent "_oh_" as if it just hit him what happened. Neal just wants to leave but he's still too much in pain, eyes fluttering between open and closed as he fights unconsciousness. He gives a weak mirthless laugh.

"Ryan... said to tell you hi."

He slumped a bit after saying that, his strength waning as Mozzie paled at the words but moved closer to help Kate with him. She was moving them towards the inside of the apartment but Mozzie shook his head.

"We have to go. _He_ wasn't supposed to stop by. The plane is waiting."

Mozzie sounded absolutely terrified now, Kate looking between them curiously but helping Neal up to his feet as they left the building down a back stairwell. They weren't taking any chances of being seen, Neal telling Kate to go on ahead as she got directions from Mozzie to where they were going. They would catch up. She nodded uncertainly, Mozz pushing some papers into her hand before sending her off as he turned back to Neal and gave him a long look.

"I'm sorry... I didn't think Wilkes would figure out we were partners so quickly. I'm not sure who's funding him but they're powerful and if we want to get out of here alive, that plane is all we have at the moment."

He heard the intensity as well as apology in his friend's voice which explained part of what he wanted to ask but he held back, Neal nodding as they stumbled along, finding a cab after a block and taking that when he couldn't walk any longer. The trip to the airport was quiet with looks from Mozz telling him the little guy was more sorry than he could express. Neal wasn't sure what was happening other than Vincent was dead and his friend wanted to leave the country in a hurry because of this Wilkes fellow. He wondered how it tied in with their con on Adler as his mind wandered off in that direction despite the pain he felt from the beating. The cab finally stopped, both men exiting as Mozzie paid and he limped with his friend looking at him worriedly.

"I'm ok, Mozz. Really. Just... warn me next time about someone like that. How did you guys even meet?"

Wilkes didn't seem the type Mozzie would hang out with but he was still getting to know the little guy, the past few months pretty informative while he did the con on Adler but it never reached completion and never would now. He sighed as he felt a pain unassociated with his injuries, the two men passing through the hanger towards the tarmac. There was a plane, small like a learjet two figures inside. Neal could just make out Kate and the pilot as they started to move closer. Soon they would be on their way to... well Neal had no idea where Mozzie was taking them but he trusted the con enough to protect them as he paused briefly to adjust his bag over his aching shoulder.

"Want me to carry that for you, Nick?"

Mozzie was trying to help him, regret all over the man's face but he shook his head as he started to walk again.

"Where exactly are we going? You never said."

Neal walked slowly, side burning but he had Kate in his sights, her smile beaconing him like a moth to the flame. It was love at first sight with her and when she came to him last night, he knew she must have felt the same. Craig her boyfriend was a distant memory to them both as he felt a hand on his arm and he paused.

"An island nobody can find us on. Ever heard of Cape Verde?"

Mozzie was back to being his usual paranoid mysterious self, Neal nodding back. He didn't understand the intrigue as they stood at the edge of the hangar, everything around him feeling oddly familiar as if he knew this scene all too well.

"We didn't get the money, Mozz. How are we going to get to this place without cash?"

He grimaced slightly from shifting to stand up as they spoke, Mozzie smiling.

"With your good looks and my brains, we'll figure something out."

Mozzie was grinning now although that apologetic look remained as Neal gave a weak thumbs up back, looking up at the plane. Kate was glancing back at them expectantly, a look of surprise on her face as she spoke on her cell. Her blue eyes were gazing straight at him, the expression alien to him a moment before everything exploded. Neal was tossed back against the ground as was Mozzie, both flat on their backs as shock turned to terror and he could only gaze up at the burning mass of metal before him.

_Kate!_

**()()()**

He sat up, a scream on his lips and a name following it but someone gently pushed him back against the soft surface he was sleeping on. It was a bed although not a super comfortable one but it would do, his aching body less achy now. Mozzie was sitting beside him, a bandage across his forehead as Neal started to remember what had happened.

"Hey... it's ok. You're safe. Change of plans but we're ok. I called in an anonymous tip on Wilkes. He's getting a nice visit from the FBI if not a SWAT team."

Neal was shaking despite laying back on the lumpy bed, groaning slightly from his injuries and realizing he was missing his shirt, chest wrapped in bandages. He gazed despondently at the little con man and tried not to let the tears roll down his face but it couldn't be helped. Kate was dead and he didn't understand what this had to do with himself or better yet Mozzie as he sat up and grabbed his friend around the collar and pulled him closer.

"Dammit, Mozz! What the heck did you get me into?!"

He was pissed, adrenaline pumping through him from the nightmare about what happened. He'd seen that plane explode before his very eyes, the memory drawing a childlike fear in him as he felt the need to scream or hide. Right now he was shaking Mozzie by the collar, anger overcoming him as the little guy let him.

"I didn't... didn't know he'd do this! He wasn't my partner for very long and I don't like guns so I came to you. You seemed the right match for my non violence. I had no idea he was going to come after me or you. I swear!"

The little guy was practically crying now, Neal finally too exhausted to keep shaking him as he let go and collapsed back on the hotel room bed. Mozzie moved back a few inches but he seemed unaffected by what happened as if he knew he deserved it. Neal rolled over as best he could, the one side they hadn't kicked him on and curled up into a ball under the rough blankets.

"Just... leave me alone, Mozz. Just..."

Neal closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face as he heard movement and a small voice answer back.

"I'm sorry, Neal. It wasn't... I'm sorry."

He heard a door shut soon after, his mind blank but for the memory of the explosion. He hadn't known Kate but a month or so but he had been in love with her. That much he knew as he opened his eyes again, glancing around the dingy hotel room and down at his aching body. He had to get away from everything, from New York. He couldn't stay here and deal with the hurt, anger and fear occupying his mind as he sat up, easing himself off the bed which creaked underneath him. Neal shuffled painfully over to the dresser and pulled on his shirt, grabbing up his bag when his cell phone rang. He figured it was Mozzie as he pushed it to his ear stiffly.

"I don't want to talk to you..."

He was about to say Mozzie when someone he never expected to hear answered back.

"_Mr. Halden... You don't sound like a man who just lost the love of his life. I would have thought Kate would mean more to you._"

He froze almost dropping the cell but somehow keeping his arm up with the device pressed to his ear as the voice spoke. His throat tightened up just a little in fear so he couldn't reply.

"_Nick... did I lose you? I thought you might want to know why my friend Mr. Wilkes came to visit. Don't you want to hear why poor Kate exploded without you?_"

The voice chuckled at him over the cell and he felt his hand gripping it until the case gave a sound of cracking like it might break.

"Vincent..."

He'd found his voice, the name slipping off his tongue like a whispered curse. The man wasn't dead but... this made no sense as he tried to figure out what had happened. Kate was dead, Adler was alive and he'd been beat up for what?

"_The reports of my death are greatly exaggerated. I knew you were smarter than you looked and now I know it. I have a proposition for you if you're smart enough to take it. If not, I will make sure you and your little bespectacled friend are never seen again._"

Neal shivered slightly at the threatening tone, Vincent not the nice person who had acted the mentor to him before. Adler had obviously faked his death for reasons he didn't understand but he had killed Kate. Neal was filled with impotent rage, wanting to reply back but only saying a few words in his exhausted state.

"Why... Why Kate? She... We trusted you."

His voice was weak, raspy from shock at hearing a dead man speaking to him and knowing everything had been a lie. Adler's voice chuckled back at him over the cell as he tried to figure things out.

"_Innocent Kate. It was you and your friend siccing the Feds on my associate Mr. Wilkes that caused her death. I might have let you go if not for that. Ryan is just hired muscle but you... we could do something good together. I almost fell for your little ruse, Nick. You have brains and smarts but I could teach you so much more. Someone should be coming to escort you to meet with me soon. Ta ta..._"

The call ended as he dropped it to the bed and collapsed back onto the mattress. Adler was alive and he had Kate murdered? There was more going on here, the con desperate for answers but also afraid. He was in over his head and he didn't know why, a knock at the door making him jump but he stood, body stiff from his injuries as he moved to answer it. There was no peephole so he called out when he didn't hear anything behind the door.

"Who's there?"

Nobody answered, a warning that this was probably the person Adler had sent for him. Neal moved away from the door, pulling on the rest of his clothes despite the pain he was in. He silently slipped on his shoes as while grabbing only what he needed from his bag and stuffing it into his jacket pockets. He had to leave in a hurry, opening up the window in the corner. There was a fire escape, rusty and dangerously rickety but he needed to get away by any means necessary. He wasn't going to take a chance this was Vincent's "friend." Luckily he was only three stories up as he closed the window back, easing himself down the creaking metal structure until he was down on the first floor, dropping to the street below. He had barely turned to walk away when someone showed up, a dark smile on their face.

"Mr. Halden... So nice to see you again."

It was that voice, the man who had him beat up before as Neal moved back and saw two more men behind him at the other end of the street. He was surrounded, body too wrecked to get up the fire escape again to run but someone was up there too, peering out the window. He was trapped as he held up his hands in surrender. Ryan Wilkes smiled back at him like a predator as he moved closer, pointing over at a black limo that had just rolled up.

"My associate requests your presence."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Thought a little change to the landscape was in order. Neal without Peter. What would that be like?_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

"Ms. Masters?"

She was working on authenticating a piece of art her boss had acquired, her attention on the PC as she went between two screens. One held information about the art piece and the other had information about catering supplies. She was on the latter one, a scrumptious 4 tier cake keeping her distracted with thoughts on how to make one of her own when the voice interrupted her. It was a man's voice, one that didn't call attention to itself right away as she glanced up with a smile. She didn't recognize him as their eyes met, a little spark making her perk up.

"Hi, how may I assist you?"

She hesitate slightly on the last part, her voice soft. He reacted with a slight blush to his cheeks before answering.

"Burke… Peter Burke. Your boss called me in to help with your books. I'm your new CPA."

He smiled at her in a boyish manner that made him quite interesting but her mind was still on the art piece and cake as she nodded back. Jeremy had told her they would be getting a new CPA in today but it had slipped her mind until now. She stood, offering her hand as he held out his and they shook, his grip firm but gentle. There was something about him she liked but again, her mind wandered back to work as she took his card and they headed back towards her boss' office.

"Mr. London is over here. He's expecting you, Mr. Burke."

She kept things professional, keeping in step with him as they walked to the back of the art gallery. He turned and smiled sincerely back, a hint of blush still evident to his cheeks as if he were shy about something. Still, the idea that he might be shy because of her made her smile a bit more brightly when she turned again at her boss' door.

"Go right in. He's expecting you, Mr. Burke."

She didn't hesitate but something in the way he stared back at her made her think she had.

"Peter…"

It took her a moment to realize what he said, his smile widening as she felt a slight flush to her cheeks now. He seemed very unassuming but his looks were pleasing: soft honest brown eyes and short straight chestnut brown hair. She felt herself staring at him far longer than she meant and he just smiled more broadly until she felt a flush again and he coughed, her hand knocking on the door when neither one moved away.

"_Coming…_"

A voice with a slight accent answered back, their moment broken as the door opened up and Mr. London appeared. He was in his middle to late 50s, distinguished and with a bit of a british accent hidden behind an ever growing New York one.

"Elizabeth… I guess this must be our new CPA. Mr. Burke was it?"

Jeremy took Peter's hand in his, both men giving a good manly shake before walking into the office.

"I trust you had no problem finding the place?"

Jeremy had taken over the conversation, Elizabeth and Suzanne standing off to the side smiling and waiting to see if anything else was needed before she returned to her own work. Peter gave her a curious glance but only for a moment before her boss sat him down. She suddenly wished he wasn't here to work but to visit.

"I'll be gone for the week on an acquisition for our current collection but Ms. Masters will be able to help you as will any of our other staff if you have questions. And of course, I'll be available by phone and email."

Once they were settled and she headed back to her desk, Elizabeth found herself distracted. She liked the new CPA but he was only here for a brief time if any and what chances were there he would ask her out?

"_Peter…_"

She whispered the name softly, smiling to herself as she went back to her work on authenticating art in their catalogs and looking for catering ideas. Working in an art gallery wasn't her dream job much as she liked it. She'd been a liberal arts major with a minor in art history so this had seemed an appropriate job when she decided to follow some friends to New York. The job was interesting enough and she met some of the _creme de la creme_ of the city through Jeremy's connections in the art world and networking with other galleries and museums around the country. Elizabeth had worked here long enough to learn the ins and outs of running a gallery and promoting artists. After 2 years she'd finally decided that she wanted to have a business of her own possibly in catering if not party planning. Elizabeth had helped with enough events and promotions at the gallery in her 4 years there and grown experienced at sorting through the minutiae of details required for setting up parties and planning for art shows. Right now she couldn't imagine having her own company but one of these days…

**()()()**

He checked his teeth in the rearview mirror, popping a tic tac before looking himself over briefly as he exited the car and walked up to the _London Gallery_. It was an accomplishment getting picked from all the CPAs in the city to work for Jeremy London. Although he knew very little about art galleries beyond going to the MoMA occasionally when he was younger, he was no stranger to art. He knew enough to get by in a conversation if need have it and hopefully he'd convince Mr. London he'd picked the right man. Peter had only been made partner at the firm recently, his name on the door now when people entered. It was a big deal to most but he wasn't one to let things go to his head.

Peter walked into the gallery, glancing around at the artwork on the walls, bulletins by the door indicating upcoming shows and events. His eyes strayed around the various portraits, landscapes and abstract pieces before landing on a beautiful brunette sitting at the front desk. Her attention was on the PC in front of her, eyes scanning the screen as she read something. He coughed, getting her attention and that's when he felt a spark. She had the loveliest blue eyes, her long black hair just below her shoulders. It seemed to sparkle with stardust he thought but he wasn't here to flirt with anyone. He was supposed to be here for business. Now, what would her title be? She didn't look the part of a secretary, her manner far more comfortable than even an assistant. He didn't notice a ring so he did the next best thing.

"Ms. Masters?"

He saw the name plaque on the table. At least he hoped that was her tag. She nodded, answering back as their eyes met. He introduced himself and after a minute or three they were headed to meet with her boss and his client. He felt a slight flush to his cheeks and noticed the same on hers as they chit chatted while walking towards the back of the small gallery. His client's name was Mr. London who was planning on upscaling the establishment and possibly buying up some of the property around him once the leases were up to expand the gallery. Peter was there to help with the books while Jeremy was on a business trip, checking on expenses with the help of Ms. Masters apparently and the rest of the staff. Peter's job was to find money or ways to sell off assets for cash to fund this new expansion. Right now he was a bit distracted, feeling eyes on him when he sat but he didn't turn around to see who, a slight bit of shyness overcoming him as he tried to maintain his professional manner. Wouldn't help to be flushed during a meeting with a client even if Ms. Masters was beautiful. It wasn't like him to be flustered, his experience little to poor when it came to dating. It wasn't that he couldn't attract women. He was just a normal guy who held a few things dear to him: working hard, baseball and playing hard. He was a simple guy at best, expecting no more from anyone else than he expected from himself.

"Mr. Burke…"

He glanced up, Jeremy London moving to sit behind his desk across from the accountant after closing the door. That was his signal to get things started as he pulled out his plan and a small notebook from his briefcase and laid it out on the desk.

"I already have a plan ready from what we discussed over the phone. If you have anything to add to it, please feel free to let me know. I understand you want to sell the _Cartier_ pieces to help fund this expansion?"

He pointed out the highlights of what he'd written up, both men discussing the plan for several hours before finally coming up for air as a quiet knock interrupted them. They were ready for a break by then, Ms. Masters standing outside with another woman who had blondish brown hair, both holding a small tray.

"Elizabeth… Suzanne… Please, come in. Mr. Burke, I don't believe you've met Ms. Reeves…"

Introductions went around but his eyes kept falling on Ms. Masters, taking a cup of coffee from her and smiling when it tasted far better than he had expected. The expression must have lingered when she looked at him curiously and he finally answered her.

"Great coffee."

Not a fantastic first line but he was awkward at best when it came to flirting. She didn't seem put off, sitting beside him when Suzanne took a minute to talk to Mr. London.

"It's Italian Roast. A patron of our gallery donated it. You may meet her if you're here for our next show."

Her manner was relaxed, both their shyness leaving for the moment as they both talked about the gallery and plans of growth. It wasn't the most thrilling of conversations but it was a beginning.

"Peter… I can call you Peter can't I?"

Jeremy was speaking aloud, everyone turning to listen.

"Unfortunately, I have another meeting to attend to but Elizabeth and Suzanne can give you a grand tour of our little gallery. Thank you for coming by. I leave Friday next. When can we get together again?"

They set up the schedule for his next planning session, Jeremy eager to get the details set up and make sure everything was prepared. The gallery owner left, Peter looking between his two hosts. There were more people who worked at the gallery but today was a slow day so only Ms. Reeves, Masters and a new hire named Nick Halden were out on the floor with a handful of employees behind the scenes. Suzanne left them to help answer the questions of another client. Now it was just the two of them, Peter glad to keep Ms. Masters company but too shy to do more than talk business. Finally he glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly 2 PM, 5 hours after he had showed up. He had to get back to the office but something made him want to stay.

"Thank you again for the tour and hospitality, Ms…"

He had barely said those words when she smiled at him, lashes batting slightly as she did so. Her hand gently touched his arm.

"Elizabeth. It was nice meeting you _Peter_. I look forward to seeing you again."

Her words were honest but he wasn't sure if it was her polite manner or she really meant what he thought she was saying. Elizabeth continued to smile at him, walking him to the door as he glanced back and she waved. He thought he saw her watching his car take off through the glass as he left or maybe it was his hopeful imagination. Whatever happened, the CPA was eager for his next visit to the gallery.

**()()()**

Vincent Adler had spared himself no expense as a supposed dead man, living in the lap of luxury in a private residence on the edge of Manhattan under an assumed name. He couldn't leave the condo but he had his right hand man Wilkes and several other "_associates_" to do his dirty work for him and be his eyes and ears. There was an obvious difference between the man he had started to like (_despite his initial plans to rob him with Mozzie_) and the person sitting before him now. Adler had a certain carefree coldness, a total lack of regard for anyone but himself that was more obvious now than it had been when his guilty feelings had set in. Maybe it was Kate that had distracted him, made him see more in Vincent as she had but now she was dead by the industrialist's own call. His eyes narrowed in both anger and wariness as he was left alone with the man he had almost called a mentor.

"Nicholas Halden… Nick my boy, it feels like a lifetime since we've worked together."

The man was pushing his buttons, anger rising in him but for the click of a gun in Vincent's lap.

"Don't think I'm not prepared for you to be angry but hear me out. This is life or death we're about to discuss and a business opportunity you may just wish to be a part of."

Vincent smiled toothily at him but it just made him angrier, Neal wanting to punch the man out but for the gun held on him. He might be able to disarm his captor but at the expense of his life. Right now he wasn't sure he cared, his heartbreak over Kate's death still fresh. His mind was torn between self-preservation and revenge. Adler seemed to sense his very thoughts.

"The FBI is looking for you, just in case you decide to kill me for real. I had a friend put enough clues to my _death_ that point to two associates: Ms. Moreau and yourself. I could quote the _love letters_ speaking about robbing me so you two lovebirds could run off together but I'm sure you'd find it… boring."

Adler was pushing all his buttons but Neal kept calm, keeping himself from jumping the man. He would have time later, life and biding his time the only thing he could do now. The man had obviously planned his death well and his revenge. He wondered how he knew about the plan with Mozzie.

"You thought of everything. What exactly did you need me to do?"

Maybe he could turn himself in, tell the FBI his story but at this point he wanted answers and Vincent seemed smug enough to tell him. He watched the man relax some but never take his hand off the gun.

"Simple math, Nick. You were going to steal from me but now that you understand exactly where I'm coming from, we're going to fix our _partnership_. You know a thing or two about art and a little bird told me that there's an opening up at the _London Gallery_."

Vincent had stood up now, walking closer as he put the gun away in his pocket and grinned coldly. Neal had resolved not to kill the man yet until he had more information about exactly what was going on. He nodded back, raising one brow in query.

"I'm guessing you want me to get hired there? I doubt they'd hire someone who's on the FBI's most wanted list, Vincent."

He was still unclear how this gallery opening was important to the man but Vincent placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder, squeezing firmly enough to get the point across.

"Mr. London is an old rival of mine. We had our differences in the past but now… Well, let's just say he has something I need to fund a certain _project_. With many of my assets put aside until the proverbial _heat_ cools off, I need something liquid I can sell now. You're just the man to blend in and get them for me. Are we in agreement?"

Neal couldn't believe Vincent would ask him to steal for him after everything that had happened. Adler had admitted to having Kate killed and now he was blackmailing him into conning for him? He bit his cheek to control his anger, nodding back stiffly.

"I guess that means we're working together, Nick. Oh and don't worry about the FBI. They're looking for someone named _Neal Caffrey_."

Those words made him stiffen, blue eyes meeting icy blue ones before they turned and shooed him away. Wilkes men had returned, both of them obviously armed and there to lead him outside.

"We'll discuss details later. For now, you have a room here. Make sure he's comfortable."

**()()()**

Peter was sitting at a small sports bar after work, another man near him making small talk about the game on the screen but all the could think about was Elizabeth Masters.

"Peter… hey, what's with the moony look?"

His friend was teasing him, smirking slightly as he glanced up and shrugged. Agent Clinton Jones was a bit younger than himself but the man was an accomplished one. He had been top of his class and made his way up to Junior agent at the New York branch just last year. They'd met through an embezzlement case earlier in the year, Peter helping to solve how everything had been pilfered with his accounting prowess. They'd become fast friends after that.

"Nothing… well, something but… You know that new account I was talking about last week? I got it."

He left it at that, unsure what to say about the unrelated details of his crush on Ms. Masters. Clinton seemed to understand, patting him on the arm.

"I'm guessing there is a pretty gallery owner involved? No… Administrative assistant. Am I right?"

The agent was astute as ever, Peter nodding with a slight flush.

"Yeah… I go in to meet with her boss on Thursday and he leaves next week so I'll be working with Ms. Masters and the rest of the staff while he's away. This is embarrassing… forget I said anything."

He got up, moving over to the bar to grab another pitcher of beer before returning. Jones was grinning at him and he felt his cheeks flush a bit more.

"Stop it. I'm not talking about it anymore. It's just business."

Peter had to put a foot down, maturity overcoming the little boy in him that wanted to scream and shout about Elizabeth. Jones nodded, pouring from the pitcher and keeping his expression less eager.

"So… what's her first name?"

Jones threw it out there and Peter didn't think about it until afterwards that he shouldn't answer.

"Elizabeth…"

He watched his friend stifle a laugh then smile, another pat on his shoulder following.

"It's ok. She sounds pretty. Want me to look into her for you? Find out what she likes?"

Jones was offering his spying skills but right now that just seemed overkill to the shy accountant. He didn't want to stalk her but the idea intrigued him.

"No, Jones. I think I can handle this one on my own for now, but thanks for the offer."

**()()()**

_Two days before:_

Neal Caffrey was hired immediately, some relief in that he had been able to impress Mr. London and his staff (_mostly women from what he could see_) and charm them all with his "_credentials_." Nobody seemed any wiser that his degrees and certifications were faked (_courtesy of Mozzie_) or what his true intentions were.

"Mr. Halden?"

He turned to see one of the museum staff standing beside him, her long dark hair and blue eyes reminding him for an instant of Kate. It was only an instant as he smiled back as naturally as he could.

"Ms. Masters, what can I do for you today?"

He may have been a bit on the smarmy side but in a place like this everyone was overly friendly and charming. He fit right in. She was just a few years older than himself with a good head on her shoulders and an eye for detail he appreciated in his short time here. He had learned her first name was Elizabeth but it was still only the first week so he was being polite and not trying to make waves by being too personal. She blushed slightly, holding up a hand.

"It's Elizabeth. Everyone calls each other by first names here."

She was sincere with him and that made it all the harder for him to want to lie, some part of his conscience getting the better of him. Neal nodded back, telling himself this was just another job. He didn't need to get personal and he couldn't afford to with Wilkes' men watching the place. He was the frontman for the job and the one that would get them in once the time was right. London would be gone on his trip soon and their heist could start in earnest. He had only agreed on the condition they not hurt anyone. Adler had agreed, making his men do the same. It wasn't much but it had made Neal feel better about lying to nice people like Elizabeth. Fortunately he still had Mozzie as an ally.

"Then _Elizabeth_ it is."

She blushed again and he realized she must find him charming, her hand brushing his arm slightly before she pointed at the back offices.

"I was just wondering how you liked our gallery? I was impressed with your certificate from the _Académie Julian_. I've heard good things about them."

She seemed interested in his supposed education in France, Neal coming up with a fantastical tale of sitting in Parisian cafes and sketching what he saw of everyday French life. A part of him hated lying but it was his job if they were going to get this done without injuries. After a few minutes of chit chat, El looked at her watch.

"I need to step out for a short lunch with some clients but please keep an eye on Mr. Burke. He may have some questions for us and Jeremy is out for a meeting. Suzanne will be available if you have any questions of your own. It should remain quiet today. Monday's are our slow days."

She made sure he was ok before leaving with a European looking couple whose accent sounded faintly of Italy. He had yet to travel the world but he knew enough from books to fake his way around a globetrotting conversation. Ms. Masters left and he was alone at the front desk in the little gallery glancing around at the beautiful framed art and wishing he was legitimately here to work and not to steal.

"Nick was it?"

He turned, surprised to see the new guy there, well the new accountant Jeremy had hired. El seemed a bit moony over this guy but he wasn't one to interfere, mind on his own business and hide. Peter Burke seemed a pretty no nonsense guy but affable and almost easy if anything to get one over on like the rest of the staff. It was still too soon to know much about this new person but for now he had his eyes and ears open.

"Yes, Peter, right?"

The other man nodded, both smiling slightly at the other if not politely before Burke came to the point.

"I was looking for Ms. Masters…"

He barely finished speaking before Neal interrupted him.

"Elizabeth? She went to lunch with some clients. Said I could help you if you had any questions."

Peter was obviously disappointed but hid it as best he could before his real reason for coming up took precedence. He nodded, waving for him to follow back to the office area. Neal called Suzanne who was on the floor nearby. She acknowledged his request shooing them both off as she made her way towards the front desk. Neal knew enough about the gallery from Adler and Mozzie's intel he could fake his way through a convo he hoped. Once the two men were alone, Peter pointed out some items on a list.

"I'm trying to identify these items but can't seem to find them anywhere in the storage room. I don't have access to the vault but I can wait until Mr. London returns. Can you shed any light on where these might be? I'm supposed to log them for this assessment."

Neal looked down at the list as if he really cared, hiding his dismay to see it was three items he had already put aside to be taken. He had only just found out about Peter's assignment today but these three items were meant as a good faith gift to Vincent until he could properly get out from under the man's thumb.

"I think Joe in the back was doing some restoration on something like this. I can ask."

He was being as helpful as he could, never giving himself away as Peter shook his head.

"Really? Mr. London made no mention of it… I'll have to go back there and see what I can find. It was supposed to be out here on the floor."

Peter was muttering to himself now, thinking aloud and now that he knew what the man was looking for, Neal was worried. Nobody else doubted him but if anyone dug closely into his credentials or those "_items_" they were looking for, he might be in trouble. He wasn't worried for himself so much as the other employees. Wilkes and his men were nearby just in case he had a change of heart or things went south. Neal didn't want to hurt anyone even if it meant getting himself injured. Violence wasn't his thing.

"I can talk to Joe and get back to you. He's on break now but I can call on him after that."

After a moment Peter nodded back to him and left, muttering something about audits and such with Neal feeling relief at not having to prove anything. He still had to do something about this accountant though. Some distraction to keep his real agenda secret.

**()()()**

**Author's Note****:** So Peter is an _Accountant_ in this alternate reality. What do you think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Peter wasn't sure how far he trusted "_Nick Halden_" something about the younger man's reaction to his questions about those statues telling. His _gut_ was a good indicator that someone was either hiding assets, lying about deductions (_if not all of the above_) or anything really that wasn't the truth. He'd gotten 94% of his assumptions right just on his gut alone and normally if confronted, the client would confess willingly when they knew he had discovered their ruse and was willing to help in those cases they were just afraid or in over their heads. Those few that were cheating or otherwise corrupt, he contacted the IRS or any other authorities necessary to bring the person to justice. Peter believed in the truth and being upfront as much as possible. His firm dealt with quite a few large firms and corporations as well as personal accounts from normal middle class incomes to billionaire playboys with Swiss interests. He had been dealing mainly with "personal" or "middle class" accounts that weren't in the higher echelon. He liked the challenge of helping ordinary folks invest in their future. Peter had grown up blue collar, his father a mason who saved and scrimped so he could go to college so he understood the working man more than some of his co-workers. He hadn't squandered that education and taken up accounting as his life's work. It was after he'd chosen this path he'd met Jones, a young naval lieutenant who had gone the way of the FBI. The agent told him he'd have made an excellent agent but Peter just shook his head. Danger was the last thing he wanted to be involved with and numbers were something he liked. After he'd helped the FBI, they'd remained friends, keeping in touch off and on when cases intersected with money trails and they needed a reliable accountant to go through the paces. Peter was that man, his nickname "_The Archeologist_" around the office because he loved _digging_ into everything until he found answers. It also helped that Jones liked sports about as much as he did.

He glanced up from his paperwork, turning to see Elizabeth walking by in the hallway outside. He was in a small adjacent office beside London's but had access to the owner's via the staff. He stood and stretched, his mind on the matter at hand and this employee named _Nick_. He seemed newer than the others and that in itself could make him suspicious but it wasn't the only factor.

"Ms. Masters…"

He was polite, forgetting to call her by her first name since it seemed impolite to him. She turned and smiled at him with a tiny smirk, holding up a hand.

"I won't respond unless you use my _first_ name…"

Blue eyes batted gently at him and he felt his knees turning to jelly but he had to think business so he coughed and smiled as best he could without seemingly too nervous. She had that effect on him.

"Elizabeth… what can you tell me about Nick?"

He tried to be cool about it, hands on hips in his most casual pose but it came out sounding like he was running an interrogation. Her demeanor changed slightly, almost icily as if trying to figure out his meaning.

"Nick? Why do you ask?"

She seemed both curious and concerned but it was more a friendly interest than anything. Maybe she liked Nick? Peter felt a twinge at the thought.

"No reason. I was just trying to get to know more about the staff. He was telling me you had some statues getting cleaned up by _Joe_. I just needed to confirm their location since they're in the catalog."

He watched her react to his query, a thoughtful look on her face as she seemed to silently figure out which way to respond. Peter thought she was a very astute individual with beautiful blue eyes, long shiny dark hair and soft lips but he had to think business, not pleasure.

"What statues do you mean? We have several…"

She trailed off, following him into the office when he made a motion for her to look at his papers. Jeremy had left him several documents with info on all the assets he wished to sell off for their new renovations. Elizabeth took a quick scan of the paperwork, a confused look on her face.

"These were already supposed to be on the floor. I don't understand why Joe would be working on them. They weren't damaged during shipment."

She sounded confused, almost as curious as him about the oddness of the situation but suddenly she smiled and nodded.

"I remember now. Nick told me he was going to get Joe to gloss these up. There was a note from the artist saying he wanted us to make sure they had the best possible light. They're in the back until new photos can be taken for our catalog."

El grinned, a sense of relief from her and one from Peter as he realized she was telling him the truth. It made sense that the artist would ask for a photoshoot of his piece to be perfect if it was to sell at the highest bidder. They were getting part of the profits and the rest contributed to the gallery for future shows and opportunities.

"I see. I didn't think of that. I've never worked for a Gallery before."

Peter was actually happy to hear that Nick wasn't stealing like he thought. It made his life easier and he didn't want to get off on a wrong foot with anyone. Maybe his gut was wrong… _sometimes_.

"I'll put this one aside then. I can access it later. Thanks, _Elizabeth_."

He used her name deliberately and she smiled back, blue eyes glittering in the light before she left.

"No problem, Peter. I have to get back to the front desk but… if you have any other questions…"

El left it open and he nodded back quickly, a slight grin to her lips as if she were thinking about him before she was gone and he was alone with his work once again. He sat down at his desk, gave a deep sigh and thought that this was going to be a _very_ long assignment.

**()()()**

Elizabeth Masters was still smiling some when she left Peter Burke. She had the feeling he liked her as much as she liked him but something was holding him back. He said her name gently and that made her happy, her mind going to his chestnut brown hair, soft honest brown eyes and those broad shoulders. She sighed slightly before reality came back and she realized there was business to take care of. El thought about what Peter had told her in regards to those statues. Nick was the new guy but Jeremy seemed to have taken an instant like to him (_more than was normal_) as he ingratiated himself into their little family. From day one Nick had this way of charming them all, even her but now she was worried. His credentials had been _too good_ but everything had checked out even in the criminal background search. He was who he said he was… but why would he be hiding statues in the back? This troubled her...

"Elizabeth…"

She turned to see Nick there, putting on her own mask of smiles as she tried to figure out what was going on. It could just be a mistake but she had lied to Peter to avoid bringing shame to someone who might have made a simple error. It didn't help to make assumptions.

"Nick… I saw you finished categorizing the prints in the giftshop."

It was a minor thing but she had to come up with something disarming to say. He nodded back, a big grin on his face.

"Easy task. Now all the Manets and Monets are separate as they should be."

He was making a silly joke and she laughed but it was only partially to cover her curiosity to ask him about the statues. Maybe she could just find a way to throw it in.

"Good… I was curious. I needed to get some _glamour_ shots of a few items we might be auctioning off. Would you like to help with that?"

This was a start. Nick looked curious and all smiles but innocent as he usually did. He was the most disarming man she'd ever met next to Peter.

"Certainly, El. Anything to help."

Neal was all smiles as usual, his charm oozing out. She felt a bit giddy around him but not like with Peter. El motioned for him to follow her to the back of the gallery, glancing around until she saw what she was looking for.

"Here we go. You can start with these. Mr. Duchon wished we have some new photos taken for the catalog. He wants to get the highest bid possible."

She noticed Neal had stiffed up a bit, two of the three statues available. He nodded with a slight pale of his cheeks that didn't seem normal. Something was wrong.

"There should be three statues. I wonder what Joe did with the third…"

Elizabeth was looking around, honestly asking her question while seemingly unaware of his expression. It wasn't normal but suddenly he hid it with that bright smile of his as if nothing were wrong.

"Probably touching it up for the auction. I'll make sure it gets done, Elizabeth. Leave it all to me."

He was eager, too much so and now she was feeling doubts but there was too little to base it upon. Nick was a sweet young man and there was no reason to suspect him of anything but stealing hearts. Suzanne definitely had a thing for him.

"Thanks. Let me know when you're done."

She watched him nod back with a stiff smile. Something was bothering him but Nick was shooing her away and she allowed him to for the moment. He was a good kid, El was certain of it from the little interaction they'd had. He opened doors for them, paid for lunch sometimes and took them out for drinks. Nick was a gentleman, much more sophisticated than some men she knew twice his age but he was hiding something today.

"Elizabeth?"

Suzanne was calling her, Elizabeth nodding at her coworker before smiling at Nick again and leaving. There was a slight doubt in her judgment but she pushed it aside as a silly thought until she had more to work with. She felt Nick watching her but when she turned around he was just staring down at the statues with a look she could only describe as anxious.

**()()()**

Nick didn't know what to do. It seemed as if everyone was figuring out his plan with the statues or at least that something was wrong. Maybe he wasn't the con man he thought but he had to be to make sure things went smooth as planned. This was only the first item on Adler's list but if he was found out…

He made a quick call to Mozzie, ducking out into the side street next to the gallery. He'd already taken one of the three statues as a goodwill gesture to Adler and would deliver it tonight. He was hoping that would end some of the threats from Wilkes to the people he was working with. He didn't want to cause any harm to his new friends… no, _marks_. He couldn't think of them as _friends_ or he would never get anything done. His thoughts went to Kate and how she'd been killed. It had been just over a month and he was doing his best to get over his guilt and sadness. Elizabeth reminded him of her though in some ways, her kindness along with that long dark hair and blue eyes a constant reminder of what he lost. It was his fault Kate was dead and he didn't plan on hurting anyone else.

"_Mozz… I need some help. Yes… no not that kind of help. I have to deliver these statues soon and… we need stand ins. Yes… Of course. I'll email you some pics. No… Adler doesn't know you're helping. Bye._"

He hung up, ducking back into the gallery and talking to Joe as he passed by. He told the restorer about the pics and now there were three statues since he had returned the one he had meant to take. He'd hidden it in his locker but with all the suspicions from El and Peter, he would have to wait a bit longer. Wilkes wasn't going to like that nor was Adler. He was long over due on showing them he could steal from this place and get them what they requested. He was less concerned with his own safety when others were in danger.

Hours later it was time to close up. Those pics he had promised came out better than everyone expected, Elizabeth showing them to all the staff. Even Peter seemed impressed but there was still that faint hint of doubt in the accountant's manner that made Neal nervous despite his smile. He had to be confident if he was to continue pulling off his _Nick_ persona but he was more concerned with taking those statues without further problems.

"It's the end of the day. Drinks at the pub…"

El was being her usual bubbly self and everyone looked happy to go. Neal was going to duck out and hide but a gentle hand caught his arm and stopped him.

"Drinks on me, Nick. You did a good job today. Everyone did."

She was smiling broadly at him but all he wanted to do was run. _They_ were expecting him to bring something tonight and he had returned his one acquisition as good faith to those he was stealing from.

"I actually have some errands I need to run. Maybe next time…"

Neal was trying to make excuses but then Suzanne and Joe started in on him and they were already pulling him towards the exit.

"Errands can be done later, young man. Right now, we're going to drink."

He was feeling a bit overwhelmed by their kindness when he noticed Peter was going back to the offices. The accountant didn't look like he was going to join them so he drew attention that way.

"Peter should come too. Only fair and we're celebrating the auction he's working to help us accomplish..."

He made it all about their soon to be sale of assets. El let go of him but Suzanne took her place, winking at him as he watched Peter stopped. The two were talking, El convincing the new guy to come with them. After a moment the accountant nodded, going to grab up his jacket with El in tow. She made a motion they would catch up.

"We'll meet you there."

El smiled at the others and Nick as they left. He didn't want to go to the pub but everyone was insisting and after the earlier incident it was best to blend in. He kept thinking how he had to meet with Wilkes tonight or else with the one statue if not all three. Mozzie was supposed to bring him some "_replacements_" but he hadn't heard anything from his friend since he called him almost 2 hours ago. At the worse he could have some drinks, sneak out and then make his rendezvous he hoped. Mozzie was his lifeline despite the mess he'd caused. The little guy was trying to do right by helping him out and he had no choice at the moment other than to trust him. Besides Mozzie was an excellent forger in almost every category. He'd found that out early. Things would work out. They had to.

**()()()**

Peter was surprised that Elizabeth had stayed behind to help him get his jacket. It wasn't anything complicated but that little feeling of nervousness washed over him again. Any proximity to the beautiful brunette made his stomach turn ever so slightly with just a hint of butterflies. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He wasn't shy so much as uncertain. Last thing he needed was to make a fool of himself.

"Ready. How far is this pub? Do they play the game on the TVs there?"

He felt stupid all of a sudden. Last she probably wanted to hear was about his interest in the latest game. Peter shut up and smiled as normally as he could to hide the _faux pa_ but her smile shone over the awkward moment as she grinned back.

"You're not a Mets fan are you?"

She raised an eyebrow at him in expectation and then they both laughed as he shook his head.

"Yankees all the way. My dad used to take me to the games when he could. How about you?"

They started talking sports and various other things (_he found out she liked Italian_) taking more time than they planned. They noticed the time, finally leaving the offices and started for the exit to meet the other gallery staff at the pub. Peter reached forward to open the door when there was a startled cry from El, his head swiveling around to see why.

"Move away from the door if you know what's good for you."

The voice was cold, calculating and behind the mask he could only see dark eyes staring back at him in the now dimly lit gallery. Two other men, also in masks, had guns and one was holding Elizabeth hostage, a gloved hand over her mouth. He noted that the gloves were the ones they had in the back that Joe and the other authenticator/restorer used. He just nodded dumbly, putting his back to the door and holding up his hands.

"We'll do what you say. Just don't hurt her."

Peter sensed the man behind the mask smile, motioning to the 3rd guy to grab him and pull them all back to where they had just come from.

"Give us what we want and nobody gets hurt. Anyone else here?"

The man's voice was smooth, a hint of intelligence there but Peter could read his body language as pure bully. The man was a thug, hired muscle and they had to tread carefully.

"Just us. Everyone else left for the night."

Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say but the man nodded with a quiet grunt, motioning for them to be tied up as the other men obeyed his orders. Peter was bound against some nearby pipes with rope and twine while El was bound but pushed into a chair to sit a moment. He had a bad feeling about this. The first thing they did was take the three statues he had suspected Nick of stealing, shoving them into a bag before they started pilfering a few other small items as if they knew what they were looking for. When they were done, the man who had been talking motioned for the others to take El, a frightened look on her face as they left and Peter was alone with the main thief. He was terrified but he hid it as best he could as the man crouched before him, hazel brown eyes staring into his.

"Tell your coworkers what happened. We'll send a note with instructions."

The man tapped his cheek ever so slightly, Peter staring up at him with anger. He wanted to know why they'd taken Elizabeth and where. That thought had barely left his brain when the man hit him hard across the left temple with something metallic. The accountant shuddered, head whipping back with a crack against the pipe he was bound to. The blow stunned him and then slowly he started to black out, the masked man vanishing into the stygian darkness of unconsciousness.

**()()()**

Neal was stuck with Suzanne on his arm, her laughter cute but he wasn't interested in her much more than being at the pub. Joe was flirting with a cute waitress while the con started to notice the time. Peter and Elizabeth hadn't come after all. He smiled slightly thinking they must have gone off on a date which made things easier. He hoped they hadn't stayed at the offices to chat. Neal knew they had a thing for the other and were too shy to say anything but if everyone was away, he could go back to the gallery and do what he was supposed to for Adler. It made him sick having to work for a murderer but he'd struck a dark bargain the day he'd tried to steal from Vincent. Neal glanced at his watch and saw he had some time to get back and deal with Wilkes.

"Where are you going, handsome?"

Suzanne was a little tipsy which would help immensely as he tottered, or at least pretended to. He had to escape. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

"Bathroom… be right back."

He kissed her hand, making her smile and giggle before he left, bee lining towards the bathrooms and then to a side exit. Several staff were outside smoking so he bummed a cigarette off one to look authentic before he started walking towards the gallery. Nobody would notice he was gone and he could be back in a bit. The two people in the back would collaborate he bummed a smoke off them. It was a great alibi and Mozzie should be ready with his fake statues.

"It's me… I'm headed to the gallery now. Where was I? I had to fulfill some social obligations. Pretty… I guess, but this is business. Meet me in the back of the gallery in 20. I'll let you in."

He hung up, using the key he had to get into the gallery but it was open. This felt wrong as he slipped inside, glancing around at the lobby and display space and found everything as it should be. It was quiet as a tomb but for the quiet hiss of the AC vent. He locked up the door and went back to the offices, footsteps quiet as he called out.

"Elizabeth… Peter?"

Nobody answered which made him feel less tense but why had the door been unlocked? Elizabeth wouldn't have made that mistake. He'd watched everyone since the first day he'd started and they were good about closing up the gallery. This place was like their home and they were careful to keep it secure. Something felt hinky but he didn't see anything amiss so he went to the back to grab up the statues and get ready to put the forgeries out. Neal had barely entered the room when he heard a groan. He froze, uncertain what to think as he turned and saw a figure on the floor slumped against the pipes and dripping red down their face.

"Peter?"

The accountant looked ok except for the gash across his left temple, a streak of thick red blood coagulated down the side of his face. He noticed the rope, the same twine Joe and the other restorer used for binding art pieces for travel and storage. This wasn't looking good as he found a box cutter and started to free the man.

"E… El…"

Peter was muttering Elizabeth's name but it sounded forlorn and sad. Neal suddenly felt guilt wash over him as he started to guess what may have happened.

_Shit!_

He didn't want to think that's what happened but it explained so many things. He tapped the accountant's face, finding a clean cloth and wetting it to help clean off the gash. Peter continued to groan in pain, brown eyes slowly fluttering open and looking up at him with a glassy dull look.

"El… they took…"

The agent sat up suddenly, coming too almost immediately but Neal kept him sitting down, leaning him back against the wall with a firm but gentle touch. Peter was groggy, pupils way too large which meant he probably had as serious injury.

"Don't move. You might have a concussion. Do you remember what happened?"

He was going to have to call the cops but then his plans would fall through and for some reason he was both glad and afraid of that possibility. This had not been part of the plan but he could only guess Wilkes had come in early to visit him and found El and Peter instead.

_Shit!_

Again… this was not turning out good at all. He pulled out his phone to call an ambulance, pausing when Peter's hand grabbed his arm.

"El… He said… they would… would call. Took…"

The accountant's eyes rolled back and suddenly he went limp, Neal afraid as he gently slapped the man's face but nothing happened. He felt for a pulse and breath and thankfully he found both. Peter had just passed out. He finished his call and the paramedics said they would be there soon. He also called Mozzie and told him not to come.

"_What?! I thought you said…_"

Mozzie was arguing with him but he had no time for this. For now he was innocent and nobody could know he was part of this. It didn't help his guilty conscience though as he fumed over Adler and his goons strong arming his coworkers when he could have brought them the goods. The man had taken Kate from him and now another innocent was paying for his mistake.

"Change of plans. I can't say anything else. Just… I'll call you."

He hung up before his friend could convince him of anything else, pushing the phone back into his pocket. He sensed someone looking at him and found brown eyes staring through barely opened lids. Had Peter heard his conversation? They just looked at each other a few minutes before the accountant closed his eyes and was once again unconscious. Neal gave a sigh of relief. This was _his_ fault. He had to fix things before anything else happened. He turned back to check on the statues and found them gone along with a few other items that Vincent had been interested in. It had to be Wilkes. These were some of the same art pieces he was supposed to take over time but they had taken almost all of them now. _Dammit!_

"_I have to fix this. I will fix this. I promise._"

He hadn't liked the new guy very much but they were in the same boat now. He didn't want to see El go the way of Kate and have Peter lose someone he still had time to get to know. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go.

**()()()**

**Author's Note****:** _Whumps galore and Wilkes kidnapping El like Keller did. So many similarities to the other timeline and yet… so many differences. Will Neal do the right thing? Does Peter still suspect him? Read the next chapter to find out!_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Elizabeth was afraid, thrown into the back of a dark van, windows painted over with black paint so she didn't know where she was being taken to. The men still had their masks on which made them that much more frightening. She also didn't understand "why" they had taken her but she figured it had to be convenience. El was worrying about Peter. He had tried to keep things calm without being the hero and they had left him in the back room tied up with their leader. She stared at him now, something about his manner brutish and cold as if he had no regard for human life. Thug was the only word she could think of and it made her shiver thinking what he might have done to Peter.

"Where… are you taking me?"

She was being braver than she felt but El wasn't going to be a victim even in dire circumstances. She had never considered herself anything but a strong individual, able to conquer anything even this she hoped. Her arms were bound behind her tight enough the twine bit into her skin as she waited for an answer. Finally the one that had stayed behind laughed, staring right at her and smiled through the mask. It wasn't a nice smile and she felt nothing but ice flowing through her as he did so.

"Talkative… not something I like but I'll bite. You're our ransom to insure certain things get done, Ms. Masters."

He grinned coldly back at her as she balked, uncertain how he knew her name. El had to be brave despite herself as she recovered and glared back at him.

"You know my name… what's yours? What is it you want?"

The last question made her nervous because the man was looking at her in more than just a cold way but then he paused, the smile softening a bit before he turned and called out to the driver.

"Make sure he knows we're coming. And send that note to the gallery first thing in the morning."

He turned back and smiled again, still looking the predator as she pressed back only a bit where she sat. He made her nervous and he knew it, those bright white teeth making her think of fangs on a tiger.

"You'll find out soon enough, Ms. Masters. For now, just relax. Enjoy the ride and hope our mutual _friend_ does what he's told."

**()()()**

Neal didn't sleep but then he also didn't go back to his apartment. When the ambulance arrived and the paramedics looked Peter over, they found he was in a deep unconsciousness. The gash was still bleeding ever so slightly as they cleaned the wound and put a bandage over it all the time asking _Nick _what had happened. He acted the concerned co-worker who had found his fellow employee in the gallery late after what appeared to be a break in. The police showed up and he felt his heartbeat quicken but he had to play the game out even if he was concerned with what happened to the accountant. Suzanne and Joe didn't know what was going on but he would have to call them and Mr. London despite everything. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Everything felt wrong and yet…

"Mr. Halden… thank you for your cooperation. Please call us if you remember anything else."

The officer in charge was giving him a card, Neal took it gladly and pushed it into his pocket, watching the ambulance begin to take off. He wanted to go along but he wasn't family or a friend. There was really no reason for him to like Peter Burke but he did feel guilty for getting the man in this mess and what may have happened to Elizabeth Masters. He wasn't certain Wilkes had taken her but she was missing. Neal tried to call her, hoping for the best when a quiet buzzing sound caught his attention. The cops were still looking around in the back when he followed the sound to the front lobby and found the source of it. A small black tote lay behind one of the entrance exhibits. He opened it up to reveal a buzzing phone and his name on the screen. _Dammit!_ This was Elizabeth's purse. Neal could only assume now that Wilkes must have taken her. Why else would her purse be there. He wiped the surface down where he'd touched it, took the phone and left. The officer had said he was free to go and right now he just wanted away from here. At the very worse he could go see Mozzie but he kept his phone handy waiting for a call from the one person he dreaded: _Vincent Adler_.

**()()()**

"Not your problem, Neal. Don't sweat it. They're just marks… we can't get involved with someone we're cheating."

Mozzie was calm, too calm for what he'd told him. The con was drinking a small glass of red wine but his zen moment was driving Neal to distraction. He stood up and paced, glaring at his friend in anger as he finally let go.

"This is your fault, Mozzie! You should have told me about Wilkes! Kate would be alive… Elizabeth would be safe and Peter wouldn't have been hurt!"

He moved towards the little con man who cowered back away from his anger and shivered, the glass falling from his hand and shattering on the concrete floor of Friday, his current hideaway. Neal was glad for the other con's help and assistance but this was too much. He didn't want to hurt anyone. That wasn't his intention. Mozzie was too irresponsible, the bespectacled con glancing up at him and shaking.

"Neal… come on… I… I… I can't change what happened. I didn't…"

Mozzie's voice shook and Neal just closed in, hands on either side of his friend's head trapping him there. His blue eyes sparkled angrily and he hissed his words with venom.

"You don't think… you're selfish and… Peter doesn't deserve this! Elizabeth and he are supposed to be together. He's supposed to be chasing me not…"

The words felt odd in his throat and for the first time everything seemed more like a dream than reality. Neal moved back and Mozzie quickly scooted away out of reach, his face pale, eyes wide with anxiety.

"You don't make any sense, Neal. This is what you wanted wasn't it? No more Agent Burke… He's not an agent. He's an accountant. Deal with it. This is your dream not mine…"

Mozzie's voice sounded odd, it wasn't the man he knew and that's when he noticed the odd little oil lamp in the background. It was shiny metal, like Aladdin's magic lamp and glowing a deep venomous magenta. Now he remembered that it was sitting on June's dining table in his room. He had made a curse upon it, angry as he rubbed the surface of the lamp till it shone and the lamp had glowed a violent shade of purple.

"This is a dream… You're not Mozzie, are you?"

The thing that looked like Mozzie suddenly smiled but it was a cruel, cold grin with too many teeth. The little con's eyes matched the same shade as the lamp's flame.

"No… but you did wish upon my lamp and I have given you want you asked. You have two more wishes but… use them wisely sahib. You may not like what you receive."

It smiled at him, bringing shivers up and down Neal's spine. This was a dream. This wasn't real… He could end it all now.

"I wish…"

**()()()**

Peter woke up in the hospital achy and tired, his head throbbing to a beat he only thought was possibly in a heavy metal concert or by _Gene Krupa_. He tried to sit up but found one hand held tightly by someone, the accountant turning to find Nick Halden sitting in the seat beside his bed. The younger man was sleeping, head nodding up and down slightly but he was definitely not awake as Peter made a slight motion to wake him up and blue eyes met him.

"I must have dozed off. How are you feeling?"

Nick sounded exhausted as he looked, slight bags under those pretty blue eyes he knew the ladies at the gallery liked. He'd seen how Nick charmed customers and staff alike and in a way it bothered him. He wasn't jealous but something about the manner was just so… fake. A pretense he guessed and one of his many pet peeves.

"Why am I in the hospital? Where's…"

Suddenly he remembered something, his eyes widening as Peter sat up straight, too quickly in fact that he felt nauseated. Nick seemed to understand as he grabbed up a nearby wastebasket and Peter threw up into it. When he was done he thanked him, anxious to find out if what he remembered was true.

"Elizabeth… is she ok? He took her..."

Peter was desperate to know what happened, gripping Nick's hand in his tightly and waiting for answers. The younger man didn't pull away but he looked pale and wan, a guilty look on his face.

"I don't know. It's only 6 AM but they haven't left any messages yet. I already let the rest of the staff know and Mr. London. I'm…"

There was genuine grief in his voice and Peter believed him although inside he wanted to punch that pretty face and smash it against the nearest wall. Peter was angry, some part of him overly protective of Elizabeth despite their short acquaintance. There was something about her he felt was familiar as if they'd spent more time together than the couple of weeks he'd been on the job. He felt something similar towards this young man, not wanting to assume too much but finding himself wanting to help him, guilty or not.

"You were going to steal those statues… weren't you. That's why they were in the back. Joe wasn't taking pictures or restoring them. Elizabeth was protecting you. But why? I don't…"

There was something in those words that both frustrated and made him want to sigh in resignation. He felt married to El, the nickname fitting as he tried to figure out the odd feelings and figure out how they were connected to the current events and Nick. He was missing some element but his gut told him he could trust this person as those blue eyes widened then a head nod confirmed his suspicions. So he had been right…

"I never meant for any of this to happen, Peter. I swear…"

Nick was closing his eyes, a childish look upon his face like a kid hiding from the truth. Peter was too tired to fight but something made him reach across and grab the younger man's hand, blue eyes meeting his.

"You know… who did this? Tell me everything."

Peter wasn't being kind so much as patient. He had learned on his job he could get more out of people if he was friendly and when that didn't work he made sure they were aptly repaid for cheating and lying. Right now he had to trust his gut that Nick would help him and Elizabeth. He watched the other man nod without pulling out of his grip.

"I can't tell you who but I can help find Elizabeth. Trust me?"

The question hung in the air and Peter as much as he wanted to throttle the con could do little more than nod back, letting go of his hand before laying back tiredly against the hospital bed. The monitor had remained steady despite his anger or maybe it was the concussion he'd received keeping him calm. When he was able he would call Jones and let him know what was up. He could get the agent to keep an eye on Nick and make sure they found Ms. Masters safe. The man who'd attacked them wasn't one to be trifled with and he doubted they'd be squeamish about killing one innocent woman or a con man who had betrayed them. He wasn't worried about Nick's safety so much as Elizabeth's.

"I'll… be in touch. Here…"

Peter looked, watching Nick leave a small note card on the bedside table as he got up and started to walk away. He paused at the door a moment, never glancing back as if he might speak then exiting without a word. Peter couldn't say he knew the kid well enough but something about his manner made Nick seem much older than he really was as if he'd had a hard life. In the greater scheme of things, that made little difference but it looked like he might be willing to do something good. That was left to be seen. He picked up the card and glanced at the neat handwriting. It simply read: _**Nick Halden - 5554657.**_

Peter sat up and pulling himself from the bed. There was a phone next to the door but he had to disconnect himself from the monitors, dragging the IV with him as he tottered towards it barefoot on the cool tiles of the floor.

"Jones… Yeah… I'm fine… I think. Can you bring me a change of clothes… Thanks. I was right about Halden. Yeah… you know the place? Good. I might have some more information. Thanks."

He hung up the phone, looking guiltily at the door as it opened up and a nurse peeked in. She didn't look happy about his being up, looking between him on the phone and the empty bed full of loose monitoring wires.

"Mr. Burke… you have to rest."

She pointed at the bed, helping him stumble back towards it as he lay back on the mattress and she hooked him to the various machines once me. There was a soft smile on her face, something that made him relax that he wasn't in trouble. He'd never been good at being sick or cooped up.

"So who was it you had to call that was so important?"

She hadn't asked him about how he felt yet or was working up to it. Her hand gently touched his wrist, feeling his pulse and then smiling.

"I think you'll be ok. Your pulse and heart rate seem normal and you were able to walk to and from the phone practically on your own. How's the head feel?"

Her voice was kind and he nodded back, settling into the bed again reluctantly.

"A friend. He's bringing me some necessities. How much longer do I have to stay here? My head… feels alright."

He was lying just a bit but he did feel better if only because he was determined to get out there and find Elizabeth. Nick might have said he'd help but there was still a bit of distrust there. The man had lied to them all and allowed "thugs" to attack him and take someone he had come to care about. He wasn't going to sit still and deal with it.

"I'm sure it does but now that you're awake we have a few tests the doctor will want to run. Just be patient. I'll let him know you're awake."

She tucked him in, fluffing his pillows before moving to leave the room. Before she did, she brought him a glass of water.

"My name is Sara Ellis. Call me if you need anything."

He nodded at her, smiling despite his impatience to leave. How much time had passed and how much did Elizabeth have? Had the man left the ransom note as promised? Did Mr. London know? These questions whirled around in his brain as he lay back in bed and did his best not to sneak out of the hospital before he was well enough to do what he needed to. Jones would be here soon and then he'd have help. He just had to be patient.

**()()()**

Neal was scared, a part of him feeling this whole scenario was hinky. It didn't matter what he thought but Elizabeth's safety was paramount as he continued out into the hospital parking lot.

"It takes a _worried man_ to sing a worried song…"

He paused, looking back to see Mozzie standing there casually as he could with a hint of trepidation. The little guy hated hospitals so he could understand why the wide eyed expression.

"Quoting _Guthrie_? I didn't think you liked _country_ music, Mozz."

He was trying to make light of the situation but it was hard knowing he had made such a huge mistake as underestimating Adler and Wilkes. Mozzie poked him when there was an adequate silence between them, motioning to a taxi nearby.

"My chariot. It's a little known fact that Woody was a voice of the people and the quote was easily accessible for a moment like this. How's _the Suit_? I saw a picture of him on their company website. He's apparently the _top_ CPA in the county."

Mozzie was doing his usual Rainman act, quoting facts and being clinically literal which was how he worked. He had his usual well worn messenger bag around him, holding it like a child.

"He's ok, thankfully. Wilkes didn't kill him but they're going to pass along some ransom information soon. That's all I know. Adler still hasn't called me…"

Neal was worried, his thoughts going to what happened to Kate and the thought of that also happening to Elizabeth. She was a genuinely kind person and didn't deserve getting involved in his problems. If it was the last thing he'd do, Adler would pay. Neal had been waiting for an opportunity to run once he'd been certain the gallery was safe but now he had to figure out what course of action to take.

"I know you _wish_ something different would happen. You can still do that."

Mozzie's voice sounded odd but he was too distracted by his own anger at himself and the situation to really pay attention.

"Mozz… remember that bond I forged?"

He looked at his friend as they settled into the cab and their eyes met. The little guy understood, nodding.

"Sure, we put it in the safe. Are you planning something with it?"

Mozzie seemed to be cueing in his thoughts, Neal nodding with a not so friendly grin.

"Greed. Adler needs assets and if he thinks that bond will work out for him maybe… maybe it will pay for El's freedom."

He had to think positive, Greed the reason for everything and his own problems. This would be the perfect distraction. Mozzie smiled back.

"We never did use the bonds. They were your best work. Are you certain you want to give them up for a mark? They could fund so many heists…"

Mozzie was going off on a tangent that Neal didn't even want to consider. This was important and he had to keep them on the right track.

"She didn't ask for this. Nobody was supposed to get hurt and I owe her this much. Just… drive me to the safe. We can worry about the consequences later."

He was determined now, his mind set on helping Elizabeth's safety. This felt right. He thought about the song Mozzie had been singing, finishing the lyrics in his mind.

_I'm worried now but I won't be worried long! _

**()()()**

Adler wasn't happy. He paced a room of his luxuriously hidden apt, glancing over at the pretty woman sitting only a few feet away with a cuff around her ankle. It was attached to the chair she sat in, a heavy wooden piece he'd acquired from selling off some of his ill gotten assets. She was glaring at him then at the floor after some point, avoiding all contact with him or speech. A formerly hot cup of coffee was not sitting cooling before her, untouched along with a half a sandwich and a glass of water. She looked annoyed if anything but he saw the tension in her shoulders which indicated this was just a ruse to hide her real fear.

"Ms. Masters…"

He addressed her politely but she only just turned and look at him with that same glaring look. The woman was feisty, unafraid or at least brave enough to act it. He liked that.

"I'm sorry that my associate frightened you. He doesn't know his own strength sometimes. You really should eat. I can have my chef make you something a bit more to your liking."

It wasn't his habit of scaring or killing off women although Kate had been one of the exceptions. He had to teach his protege a lesson in humility and if he had to repeat it, Vincent was sure he could do it again. Wilkes' men had sent the note, carefully worded to London's gallery. He knew Jeremy was headed back early because of the incident and he hoped Nick would get the gist. Ms. Masters was a lovely woman and he would hate to hurt her… But he was a business man first off and this was "_business_."

"Let me go home. Please… I won't tell anyone what happened or where they took me."

She was obviously acting the helpless victim, playing to his sympathies but he wouldn't fall for it. Adler was smarter than that.

"Not until I get what I came for. Your boss will make sure that happens as will… well, that doesn't matter at the moment. I'm sure they will get the importance of my ransom note."

He walked towards her, her blue eyes widening some but she remained sitting. It must be hard for her to pretend to not be scared when she was obviously terrified. He smiled at the thought…

"I'll have one of my men move your cuff to a more accessible chain. You'll have full reign of his room but just so you know, the windows are bricked over and the door is solid steel. I'll have them bring you dinner at 6."

He bowed to her insincerely, cheeks flushing in response back to him with anger and uncertainty. It was understandable but she was just another pawn in his attempts to gain access to wealth for his master plan. Nick had almost ruined that plan but now he was so close…

Adler left the room, the door clanging loudly behind him and sealing his hostage safely inside. He didn't like loose ends and she was only one of many he meant to stomp out once he had everything he needed.

**()()()**

Elizabeth looked down at the ankle cuff unhappy as it chafed her leg but it was better than the alternative. She'd heard enough from the men talking when they brought her in to figure out what was going on. She'd only been here a few hours but this other man seemed the real person in charge. The hired guns would whisper outside the door as it opened and closed and the more she heard, the more she realized she might be in more trouble than expected. They talked of a treasure and something that sounded like a "_music box_" that was the key to everything. She grabbed the knife off the table, a _plastic_ one and used it to gently rub between the cuff and her leg. The chair was heavy, a sturdy wooden number that he must of thought she would just give up trying to drag it along with her if she were to escape. Elizabeth wasn't a weakling and she was worried about Peter. Was he hurt or even alive? She couldn't think about the last part without getting upset so El wiped at her eyes and glanced down at the chain that attached the cuff to the chair. A smile made her face light up almost mischievously, the knife in her hand a tool she could use. She pushed it into the lining of her shirt sleeve, standing up and giving the chair a great heave until it fell over with a resounding thud. El froze, listening but as much as she knew they could be observing her, she'd seen no cameras and the door and walls were solid. She grinned in relief, looking at the chain and where it was attached as she began her work on the large screw holding it all in place with the plastic knife. It was only 3 PM but someone might be in soon. She had to hurry, her eyes and ears alert.

**()()()**

Neal was nervous when Wilkes showed up to take him to Adler, hands out to take what he was offering the former tycoon. Neal shook his head. He didn't trust the man as he crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

"I only talk to Vincent."

He was adamant, the thug nodding at him toothily. Something about his smile seemed off and it wasn't until he felt the sting of a taser on the back of his neck did he know why. The huge man was crouching over him now, shaking his head at him.

"You're playing with the big boys now, kid. You aren't calling the shots anymore. _Take him…_"

Wilkes turned and spoke to other figures, blurry ones that were moving closer and grabbing him by the arms. It wasn't long before they pushed a rag to his face, a sickly sweet smell overcoming him and he passed out.

Neal didn't come to immediately, eyes trying to focus on the room he was in and the bed he found himself laying upon. There were footsteps nearby and he sat up, regretting the action as he fell back against the bed again and gave a low groan. Someone walked over to him, footsteps nearing and then sat beside him on the bed, a hand gently brushing the hair from his face.

"Nick? Hey… take it easy. Deep breaths."

Her voice was gentle and his eyes glanced up at a blurry form with blue eyes and dark hair. For a moment he thought it might be Kate until his vision cleared and Elizabeth Masters appeared before him. He frowned slightly, unhappy at the memory of his dead girlfriend and the guilt of getting another person trapped in the same boat as he was.

"Elizabeth… where?"

He was still a bit off, unfocused as he tried to overcome the taser shock and chloroform. How long had he been here and did Mozzie know where he'd gone? His mind was funny on the details, uncertain what he had been up to. This wasn't the gallery. El just soothed him, shushing him quietly and smoothing his hair, a wet rag on his forehead.

"I guess they decided to take you too. You've been out a few hours. It's already past 11 pm."

She shifted slightly and he heard a rattling sound as she did so, his eyes moving downwards to see a shackle on her right ankle. He looked over at his own legs on the bed and saw he was also cuffed on the left ankle, a sigh escaping his lips. Adler thought of everything. She read his mind or something close to it.

"No worries…"

She smiled coyly, pulling a see through plastic knife from her sleeve and using it on her manacle a moment. He couldn't quite see what she was doing but it looked like she was unscrewing something. After what seemed the longest five minutes, he heard her say "_tada_" and remove the manacle. He grinned, her smile contagious.

"It's only temporary. There's no way out that I can see but maybe… we can find a way together. How's the head?"

She moved over to a nearby table and grabbed up a glass of water, passing it to him as he slowly sat up. He thanked her.

"Woozy but I'll live. Just so you know… Peter's ok. Thankfully he just had a bump on the head. He's worried about you. I thought you should know."

He felt his conscience getting the better of him, not yet admitting this was his fault but letting her know that Peter was ok. She looked relieved, relaxing a bit and giving him a hug he treasured. He didn't want to disappoint her. Of all the people he'd met at the gallery, she'd been his one real friend and someone he felt he could call such under other circumstances. That thought just made him feel more guilty.

"Are you feeling ok, Nick? Your cheeks are flushing. Here…"

She gently held his chin, dabbing his face with the cool wet rag. It reminded him of being home sick as a kid, her manner gentle and in a way motherly. He lay back again, closing his eyes and trying to feel less sick. After a moment she lay the rag on his forehead, something tugging at his ankle he opened up his eyes and saw she was working on his manacle.

"I'm no escape artist but you'd think with all his resources they'd have gotten better cuffs."

She was kidding, making the situation less nerve wracking and he loved her for it. El was cool under pressure and this felt right. His mind knew he was supposed to know her and Peter and… although the situation felt wrong, the people were right. That much he sensed. He listened out for the door, a heavy steel frame that was probably impenetrable. There was no lock on the inside, blue eyes roaming the room until he spotted a way out. He smiled. Right about then he felt the weight on his left ankle loosen and another "_tada_" come from her.

"We're both free. Now for a way out. I think we can break a leg off that chair and use it to beat our way out."

She was being partially facetious but he shook his head, removing the rag from his face and putting it aside.

"Up there…"

He pointed at a spot that was painted over and covered by wallpaper. It looked to be a vent and possibly big enough for them to crawl out through. El blinked, waiting for him to stand as she helped him then let go as he tottered over to the far wall and made a motion for her to hand him the knife. He made a few surgically precise cuts and voila… there was the hidden vent. She smiled back.

"Good eye. I've been here all day and never saw it."

She was calm despite their need to escape and quickly. He used the handle of the knife to loosen the screws. It took a few minutes but they were finally close to freedom. The cover came off easily, Neal taking a peek inside to see it was an old concrete duct and large enough for both of them to squeeze through. He made a flourish.

"Ladies first…"

He watched as she climbed inside the dark duct only glancing back when he made a quick run back to the bed. He was fixing up the sheets and pillows in a way that made it look like people were there. He pushed the cuffs underneath to complete the illusion before joining her again. He pulled the panel back, wallpaper attached and straightened it up enough that hopefully they wouldn't notice the cut right away.

"Let's go… that way."

He pointed which way and she followed, Neal hoping this led to the outside. It was their only way to freedom at this point.

**()()()**

**Author's Note****: **_Neal's trapped with El but seems she's pretty good at escaping herself. Hopefully they'll get away safely. So, is this exciting enough AU for you yet? ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Peter was getting dressed, Dr. Ellis scolding him outside the bathroom door for not staying although he had been deemed healthy enough to leave. He still felt a bit off and dizzy but knowing Elizabeth was in danger he had to do something other than lie in bed. Jones had showed up shortly after he called, a gym bag of his clothes in his hands. He finished pulling on his clothes, stepping outside and facing her directly.

"Doctor, normally I would comply with your request but this is a matter of life or death. Give me your card and I will call you if I have any problems."

He was being polite but honest, the pretty doctor finally nodding her head frustrated as she handed him a card from her white lab coat pocket. Apparently she had been playing the nurse card before, something Sara liked to use to trick patients into compliance and feeling more relaxed. Peter found that oddly intriguing.

"Call me if you have any issues. Your tests might have come back clean but you're still liable to blackouts and dizzy spells if you overdo it. _Make sure he doesn't overdo it._"

She was talking to Jones now, the younger agent nodding politely and making a sign like a _Boy Scout_. Peter rolled his eyes, picking up the bag and headed towards the door. As they stepped outside, Sara put her hand on his arm in a manner that seemed oddly personal. Their eyes met.

"Your friend… The young man with blue eyes, he told me what happened. I hope you find her. I know what it's like to lose a loved one."

Her expression was one of genuine concern, then she let go, smiling at him a bit more professionally. The moment was over but they had connected if only for that instant and it felt right only the context seemed wrong. He just didn't know why.

"Thank you Dr. Ellis. I appreciate everything you've done."

She nodded stiffly, hiding her emotions as they parted ways and he walked off with Jones. The agent moved close, leaning in to speak quietly.

"_That's one doctor I wouldn't mind being sick with…_"

The agent glanced back at her briefly while Peter rolled his eyes again and sighed. For the moment they could joke but they were about to embark on a dangerous mission. He wanted to talk to Mr. London about Elizabeth's kidnapping, the thefts and possibly Nick Halden. Jones sensed his trepidation.

"Sorry, I know how much you want to find her. Are you sure you can trust this Nick? I may have found some more information on him…"

They were practically out the doors to the hospital parking lot, Jones pulling out a neatly folded flyer from his pocket and handing it to the accountant. Peter opened it up and blinked, looking over the face which was familiar to him with a name that wasn't.

"This isn't… He looks completely different."

Peter was incredulous, looking at a much younger, less polished image of Nick Halden only his name was listed as _Neal Caffrey_. Something about the wanted poster seemed right but some of the details felt wrong. He looked at his friend uncertain what to think. Jones shrugged.

"I really shouldn't be sharing any of this with you but… This was faxed to our offices today. I had been looking over the NYPD casefiles looking at the employees and suspects. Surprised me since London was thorough with his criminal background checks."

Jones had done a good job searching for info on what had happened and on Nick / Neal. He kept looking at the piece of paper and trying to figure out what turns people into cons. What was Nick's story? He tuned back in when he realized Jones was looking at him.

"Although the thieves had masks, we caught some camera footage from across the street of a man named _Ryan Wilkes_ staking out the place. This fits his M.O. but we're uncertain why he targeted the _London Gallery_. It's small fry compared to the _Met_ or _MoMA_."

He digested the information the agent gave him, trying to sort it all out for a why and how. Was Elizabeth in the right place at the wrong time? Had it been planned? The facts made little sense and despite everything he believed Nick hadn't planned for anyone else to be involved.

"So this Wilkes person… he steals thousands in original artwork that's about to be auctioned and kidnaps an employee why? Fame? No… he was being very specific to be this quiet about it. It was probably a rush job."

Peter paced a moment, dropping the gym back to the ground as he tried to put the facts together. Was it a crime of opportunity? No, because the man had known what he was stealing and Nick had been the inside or front man. Still… this didn't feel like something planned by either men but another party. There must be someone behind this they weren't seeing.

"Jones… you said this isn't Wilkes' usual type of crime but it fits his M.O. so… could someone else be pulling the strings? Nick seemed to have a conscience about what happened as if it hadn't been his idea. My gut tells me to believe him."

He pulled out the paper with Nick's number, glancing it as he made a decision. The kid sincerely wanted to help, Peter looking up at Jones.

"Can I borrow your phone?"

He held out his hand, Jones nodding back as he handed him his cell and glanced over at the paper curiously. It was early morning, they had time to figure something out for Elizabeth's sake.

"Halden gave you his number… why? I thought he was in on this scam. Are you sure you can trust him?"

They moved over to a nearby bench and Peter sat, calling the number and waited. The line picked up but there was initially silence. He coughed, speaking into the cell.

"It's Peter. I wanted to know what you can do to find Elizabeth."

**()()()**

They met in Central Park, Jones hiding closeby with a wire on Peter. It was necessary to make sure the kid didn't run off or pull a double cross. According to the fax he'd seen from his friend, someone had only recently sent out that alert. Jones found it odd that the wanted poster hadn't shown up on their radar before and that it came from an anonymous sender. If they got more information that would help them find Elizabeth and figure out what the person behind everything really wanted.

"Are you alone?"

Peter jumped, hearing the familiar voice not too far away. He glanced around before he saw someone step out from behind a large pillar. It was Nick, the young man looking even more unhappy than he had before. The accountant nodded back, his eyes not betraying the fact Jones wasn't but a few yards away.

"_Good… I think someone's following me but I lost them. We should be safe. Follow me._"

Nick was being casual, walking ahead as Peter got up and followed. He wasn't sure what to think, hoping this wasn't some kind of trap and he'd have to face Wilkes again. He was still pretty spooked by yesterday's incident. Jones should be close by, the wire on him good for at least 50 feet if he was lucky or so the agent had told him. They ended up in the tunnel near Bethesda Fountain, Nick pulling him aside behind a pillar and speaking low.

"_I… never meant for any of this to happen. Believe me, Peter. I was just going to give them what they wanted and nobody was supposed to be hurt._"

The kid was giving him a spiel but it was a genuine cry for help. He was in over his head but there was more to it than that. Peter felt Nick had been strong armed into whatever mess this had become and he wanted out. He hoped Jones was getting all of this.

"Let's say I do believe you, Nick. Who's behind this? I need to know who took Elizabeth. She's an innocent bystander. Is she safe? Do you think they'd hurt her?"

Peter continued to play dumb, getting as much on what was going on as he could. Nick might be just a pawn in the larger scheme of things but he was still a criminal. There wasn't much he could do if Jones and NYPD ended up taking the kid to jail. It wasn't for him to decide how this ended up. Nick sighed, an antsy look on his face but he answered.

"I don't know. _He_ wants me to help him with a larger scam but I haven't been given any details. He knows London and wanted to hurt him while gaining access to the art that would fund whatever this project is. Wilkes, the man who took Elizabeth, is just hired muscle sent to watch and make sure I did what was told."

Nick looked haunted for a moment, thinking of something that obviously bothered him and it made Peter nervous. This was fun playing spy but it was serious business when someone's life was at stake and he was beginning to realize just how much might be at play.

"_He killed someone… that's why you're afraid of him. Who was she?_"

Peter saw those blue eyes, watery with unshed tears and then a nod as Nick gave a heavy sigh.

"Kate… we were coworkers. I was… it's complicated but lets just say that fire a few months ago wasn't an accident. I dragged my feet on a job and it cost her… it cost Kate her life. I believed him Peter or none of this would have ever happened."

His words were enigmatic, Peter trying to figure out what was going on and hoping Jones could figure it all out. He still had to find out how to get to Elizabeth safely. Nick was his way in.

"I'm sorry… what does this have to do with Elizabeth and the gallery theft? I still don't understand."

Peter was doing his best to keep track of the conversation, the facts and what little info he was getting. All he could figure out was that Nick had apparently worked with a girl named Kate who had been murdered possibly in a fire a few months ago. Wilkes was sent to guard him and make sure he was doing the thefts against London by some mysterious puppet master controlling the whole scenario. It sounded liked a bad plot from a movie and it made him doubt this meeting.

"They're using her to keep me in line. It's security to be certain I get the rest of the pieces but… Well I have a plan. I have something I can trade for her safety. Something valuable."

The kid was getting himself in deeper but he was doing it for the right reasons this time. Whatever Nick had he hoped it wasn't from the gallery but that wasn't the point. Theft was wrong no matter why it was done and Peter couldn't approve of anything that involved more illegal activities. It wasn't in his nature to lie much more steal. He shook his head.

"We do this legally or I won't be involved."

Peter put his foot down, a frown on Nick's face. It was time to bring Jones in. Maybe a Fed would scare him into telling more than he was.

"Peter… these people don't work on the up and up. I have something to trade. Trust me, it will work out…"

Nick was arguing with him but he held up a hand. He'd already said the code word for Jones to come meet them. He started walking towards the fountain.

"You can't convince me two wrongs make a right, Nick. I do numbers for a living, clients telling me about how they hide assets from the government thinking I'll just play along for a cut of the profit. It's ill gotten gains. You can't hide the truth forever. It always comes out in the end."

**()()()**

Neal wasn't going to convince Peter otherwise, not wanting to reveal Adler. The man was dangerous and who would believe a dead tycoon returning from the dead for revenge. It sounded fantastical at best even to himself. If he could implement his plan using the phony bonds, Elizabeth's freedom would be bought and Vincent might be caught. He planned on adding one little addition to the bonds unseen by any but the most expert eye. He doubted Adler would look that close and once those bonds were cashed in, the man would be caught. That would be his downfall and maybe the end of his reign of terror.

"Peter…"

Someone had walked up to them as they approached the fountain, a swarthy man around his own age. There was something about him that made Nick look back to the tunnel and want to run but Peter gently squeezed his shoulder, keeping him near.

"Clinton… what are you doing here?"

Burke's voice was too casual and that's when Neal knew he was caught but he had a way out as something bright and shiny sparkled off to the left. He smiled, biding his time.

"Just enjoying the park… and you are?"

The man was looking at him now, Nick smiling as casually as he could. This had been planned and for all he knew Clinton was a cop or something worse. Mozzie had warned him but he had gone in knowing the chances of meeting Peter face to face. All he could do was play the game.

"Nick. I work with Peter at the London Gallery. Are you an accountant too?"

Neal was pushing the envelope, hoping to bring out the truth before he ran. He could save El on his own then disappear. It was never his plan to get arrested or stick around. The shiny sparkle off to his left pulsed again and he knew he had to hurry. Mozzie was telling him something was wrong but Peter held onto his shoulder firmly enough to keep him from moving away. He just had to wait for the right moment.

"No, I like numbers but that was never my strong point. _Law_ is my game."

_A cop!_ Peter must have been wired but Neal wouldn't get caught this easily. He'd stayed out of the limelight up til now and he would disappear again if need have it. Once El was free, he could disappear. That was just the way things were going to be.

"NYPD? You don't look like a lawyer."

This was an interesting chess game as Mozzie might say, pushing his proverbial piece forward as he watched the other man smile and answer.

"Not quite… FBI."

The man pulled something out of his pocket, Neal afraid it might be handcuffs or a gun but waiting long enough to see it was just a paper.

"This is you, isn't it?"

It was a crumpled paper, a not so great photo of a familiar face on it under the words "_Wanted_." Neal swallowed hard, eyes not noticing the sparkling light anymore. They knew he wasn't Nick. Now he was worried.

"Handsome guy… _Terrible_ picture."

He was biding time still, trying to find out what was going on. Neal was probably being riskier than he could be but he could still run. His jacket was loose so slipping out of it wouldn't be a problem. Peter wouldn't expect that. Jones made a face and he felt the grip on his shoulder loosen just a bit.

"Clinton just wants to help free Elizabeth. Tell him who's behind this. He can help…"

He turned to see that Peter was sincere and he believed him but this agent was another thing entirely.

"I told you what my plan was, Peter. You didn't want to go for that. Telling you his name wouldn't help free her any faster. Trust me. I have what he wants."

Neal was being honest but now Clinton was frowning deeply, reaching back into his jacket. He heard a soft jangle indicating the agent was grabbing his cuffs. Now was the time to leave.

"In that case, Neal Caffrey… You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against…"

The agent had barely said those lines when Neal made a run for it, slipping easily out of his jacket and towards the flashing light. It was obviously someone with a mirror flashing a signal but only he could read it. The message was: _G-E-T O-U-T O-F T-H-E-R-E-!_

He heard Peter and Clinton chasing after him but he was faster, slipping through some brush into the trees. A hand grabbed him and pulled him behind a large bush, his pursuers pausing nearby as they glanced around confused then moved on. Neal sighed inwardly, looking to see Mozzie beside him.

"_Did you not see me flashing my mirror?_ _About time you got out of there! I thought you were going to let them take you in with all the chatting you were doing._"

Mozzie hissed at him annoyedly as Neal smiled and shrugged.

"Peter was introducing me to his _friend_. Never met a _Fed_ before, besides, I got this from him."

He showed Mozz the wanted poster, the little guy giving it a quick once over then sighing.

"This isn't good. Adler must have had this posted. Neal, you have to leave now! Forget about being a hero. It's obvious the Suits aren't going to play by the rules and neither is Adler."

They stood up, scooting back towards the back of their hiding place and exiting near a large lake. There were tourists everywhere and they would blend in perfectly, Neal taking up the lead as they walked quickly out of the park.

"You don't get it, Mozz. The bonds are flawless but for that one thing I added. Nobody will see it but an expert and Adler will only see dollar signs. He's sure to let her go. He'll see I'm invaluable as a forger until the hammer falls and then we can slip away."

He had it all planned out, Mozzie still uncertain but seeing it his way with a slow nod of the head. They needed to get out of the city but it wouldn't be safe until Adler and Wilkes were out of the way. This was the way to nail them.

"So you don't _wish_ things had turned out a different way?"

Mozzie's voice was odd, Neal glancing at him briefly before thinking about their next move. There were things he wished hadn't happened like Kate's murder and Elizabeth's kidnapping but nobody could wish things away. It just wasn't plausible.

"I never meant for any of this to happen, Mozz."

He thought he saw a hint of purple reflected in his friend's eyes, memories of another time or instance coming to him briefly before it faded away. Mozzie was poking at him.

"_Chinese proverb: Be careful what you wish for…_"

Mozzie's voice was odd, Neal uncertain why it unnerved him until his friend gave a humorless chuckle and he nodded back in reply. The purplish glow had vanished and things seemed normal again. It was just Mozzie.

"Fleeing might be good about now."

**()()()**

The kid had gotten away although _kid_ was just a nickname. Neal was anything but a child. He was a grown man but his manner was, for a con, both childish and immature. Peter wondered how he'd survived _the game_ if he was still so naive about the world.

"At least we're confirmed on Wilkes' part of this deal. He kidnapped Elizabeth Masters and took her to whomever is the head of this scam. Neal… Nick… he's still a mystery. Someone wants him out of the picture if they sent out that fax of him. He wasn't on our radar before this. Half of these crimes had not been reported yet."

Jones was stating the facts, obviously debating what to tell his own bosses. Right now it was an NYPD case, a simple case of theft and kidnapping but the FBI could help if it became something much more. Clinton was doing all of this because of their friendship and Peter appreciated it more than he could state. Elizabeth was special despite their short acquaintance. He had to be sure she was safe and something in him wanted to go to her rescue and Nick's. It wasn't something he could explain away other than a hunch or instinct.

"I wish he had told you what it was he was going to hawk for Ms. Masters. It would be easier to trace what happens if we had a clue. He's a smart kid but he's going to learn the hard way that crime doesn't pay even if it is for something good."

The agent was still talking, Peter finding himself ready to answer as he finished thinking through everything. He had to help Nick/Neal although now he wasn't sure how but he would also have to make sure the wanna be con paid for what he'd already done. It was only right he do time for his crimes no matter his good intentions. It was the way things worked.

"I told him two wrongs don't make a right but I think he sees otherwise. I'm going to go home and wash up. Are you going back to work?"

Peter was exhausted. It was already 1 PM, the day after everything happened and it felt like a lifetime had passed. He was feeling a headache coming on as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Jones nodded.

"Probably. I have a few things to check out after I finish up some paperwork. I can come by after 5 PM. I might have more for you then."

The agent patted him on the shoulder as they walked back to the car. He'd overdone it and Dr. Ellis would be slapping him silly now if she could. Jones hadn't been much help but it had been _HIS_ idea. Peter was glad to be going home, Jones giving him a ride. His car was still at the gallery and he would have to pick it up either tonight or tomorrow depending on how things went. London hadn't called him yet so maybe he was already aware of what had happened. Once he was back home in his Brooklyn apartment, he waved to his friend and walked up the three stairs to his door. Inside he dropped his bag by the stairs, kicked off his shoes and headed towards the couch. Peter turned on the TV to a game, dropped the remote back onto the coffee table before he passed into dreams.

**()()()**

_Later that same day:_

Elizabeth was worried when they paused to rest, Nick looking pale even in the dimly lit ducts. There were beads of sweat on his brow and he was trembling ever so slightly. She reached over and touched his shoulder, feeling his forehead when he allowed her to. He was cool to the touch but clammy indicating some kind of reaction but she didn't know from what.

"Are you ok, Nick?"

He nodded back to her, not speaking but sounding a bit wheezy. Something was obviously wrong but what, she couldn't say.

"Just… winded. I think I feel a breeze over this way."

Nick was redirecting, assuring her he was ok and although she knew otherwise, Elizabeth followed him. He was a victim like herself. They had to stick together. Soon she felt the breeze too and smiled, both eager to escape the dark tunnels of ductwork and get away from this place. They turned a corner and found a vent leading to the outside, trees and sounds of traffic obvious. They were close to freedom and a hint of light from a nearby lamp post showed them they were nearer than they thought.

"Finally."

She breathed the words out, relieved as she watched Nick kick at the metal grate with his feet. It loosened and then fell away with a soft clang into some grass below. It was only a few feet drop when she looked over his shoulder and Nick slipped out. He held up his hands to help her through when she heard him cry out, the young man collapsing to the ground and grabbing at his thigh.

"You didn't think I'd know you used the ducts? Maybe this will keep you in your place and prevent you from running. Take her…"

Elizabeth heard the familiar voice, remembering the man that had talked to her before. He had done all of this to get back at Jeremy. She scooted back into the ducts and started to crawl away but a shadowy pair of hands grabbed her from behind, pulling her back towards the exit. It was one of the men who had taken her before, she was certain of it, struggling to get free and screaming briefly before his hand covered her mouth. Nick sat on the grass near the vent opening, glaring up at the figures surrounding them and then back at El with an oddly apologetic look.

"You didn't tell Ms. Masters did you… Nick here is the reason we had to take measure into our own hands and kidnap you."

El struggled a bit less, looking at the wounded young man who had come to her rescue. She couldn't believe he would be a part of this. The only doubts she ever had were when Peter had asked her about those statues Nick seemed so eager to help with, the same ones that were taken when she was kidnapped. Now she was uncertain who to believe but her heart still felt for Nick, blood oozing from the wound on his leg as he hissed in pain, two men holding him up.

"Shame it had to end up this way. I now have something to trade for further _funds_ and you… well, let's just say you're going to take a little swim. _Put them in the van._"

El continued to struggle, carried easily by the man who held her as she remained trapped, the other two men taking Nick who seemed to comply not just because of his wound but for something else she couldn't name. Something had changed, his spirit weakened. She just didn't understand why or what as they were dragged over to a van and placed in the back. They cuffed Elizabeth's wrists behind her just before they did the same to Nick, his wounded leg looking worse close up. His khaki pants were thoroughly soaked through. Nobody was taking care of the wound and that made her think they weren't going to make it very far. A shadow stood over them, the man back once more, that smug look on his face.

"Ms. Masters… Mr. Halden… it's a shame I have to get rid of you both but I can't leave any loose ends on my path to fortune and glory."

He gave them a small bow and flourish, leaving as the goons took over, both with wet cloths that seemed to reek of something sweet. Nick was looking at her with a sad expression, Elizabeth unable to read exactly what it meant as someone pressed the cloth to her face and she started to pass out. They did the same to Nick, her last view of a blurry form slumping across from her before she herself blacked out.

**()()()**

**Author's Note****:** _Uh oh… Adler has El and Neal where he wants them, Peter and Jones have no idea what Neal's plans were and everything is out of order and yet falling into place in a dastardly manner. More to come in the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Peter woke up after 7 PM not as fully rested as he would like but the pain meds the doctor had given him were helping with the headache and body aches from his ordeal. He was also worrying about Elizabeth and what bull headed scheme Nick had come up with to save her. The con had seemed genuinely contrite and worried but stubborn. That would cause more problems in his opinion. Whatever he was selling, he doubted the kid would be safe in the exchange. Call it a hunch. He sighed, glancing over at the coffee table where his cell had started to buzz. It was Jones.

"Burke…"

He waited, listening to the agent tell him what he'd found.

"_Peter, I think I figured out what Caffrey was talking about. There was a fire a few months ago at an office building. Belonged to an industrialist named Vincent Adler. It's still under investigation. Adler was assumed to have died in the blaze._"

Jones told him more details, assets missing, an empty vault filled with ashes. It didn't make sense except for Peter, it felt more like someone hiding the truth and making themselves disappear. It would take quite a bit of direct heat to create an ash effect in a vault without the fire being directly in there. This stunk of deceit and theft by the owner. Adler might still be alive.

"Jones… is it possible Adler faked his death? I have some friends in the banking and security fields. I doubt the blaze would have destroyed that much of the vault's contents. It doesn't make sense!"

He was trying to find an answer to those he didn't have when Jones quipped in again.

"You're right. It doesn't sound logical but NYPD didn't have any other explanation."

Jones paused, the sound of keys being clicked and then an audible intake of breath that made him curious.

"_Wow… You won't believe who worked for Adler as two of his closest assistants: Nick Halden and someone named Katherine Moreau. I wonder if this is the same Kate he told us about. I'll have to see what other facts I can dig up but right now securities tight on these files. It's not our case and OPR is getting interested in it. I don't want to be on their bad side._"

Jones sounded worried, a few more words between them as Peter thanked him for his time and they made a time to get together later in the evening. He hung up the call and put the cell back on the table, looking around the room and feeling something was missing. Everything looked the same to him and yet his thoughts kept going back to Elizabeth Masters and Nick Halden. It didn't make much sense.

"There's a gap in your life…"

He jumped, looking over to see a little man with glasses, balding on top staring back at him. The man wore what he could only describe as a style that reminded him of _vintage thrift store_. Peter stood up, looking for a weapon but the little guy held up his hands to show he wasn't packing.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just following instructions. _HE_ needs you apparently although you're the reason why things changed."

The man was enigmatic, his words oddly phrased before he reached up and removed his glasses, wiping them on the cuff of his corduroy shirt. Peter was on guard until he was certain what was going on.

"Who sent you? In fact… who are you?"

Peter remained calm, easing around the coffee table towards the small fireplace in his apartment. He had a gun but right now he couldn't get to it, a poker just as effective. The man seemed to sense his trepidation but also stayed strangely calm without much emotion at all beyond a mild annoyance as if he were speaking to a child.

"Neal… I mean Nick. He's on your mind and you on his. Trust me, I was only following orders but now he wants to set things _back_. I think it's a waste of time but that is of the essence. We need to go if you want to help them."

He was impatient, hugging a beat up corduroy messenger bag of beige that straddled across his upper chest. Peter still wasn't sure what to make of this man, an odd hint of purplish color within his eyes when he put his glasses back on. He held up a hand, continuing to ease towards the poker with hopes of having something to threaten and defend if necessary now that he knew the _Why_.

"So you're a friend of Nicks? If you're supposed to be Wilkes, I thought you'd be taller. You don't seem the hit man type."

Peter was killing time, distracting this man with hopes of getting answers and getting to the poker. He watched the man think a moment then sigh dramatically as if he'd played this role before.

"I am, I thought so too and no I'm not Wilkes. This game is growing tiresome and I have one more request to draw from him before this either ends or goes back to the way it was. It's up to him and unless you want to remain alone the rest of your life with nothing more than a spreadsheet to show for it, I suggest you come with me."

He was looking at his nails now, moving casually over to the kitchen and looking around the apartment curiously. The man seemed like a visitor more than a threat so he stopped going for the poker but he kept his guard up.

"I'm guessing you aren't much of a _tea_ person. I see some lovely instant roast here. Mind if I make a cup while you decide whether or not to hit me with the poker?"

The words were so oddly calm as if he had read his mind that Peter blinked back. How would he know what was his intentions unless…

"Tell me more about where Nick… Neal is. You two must have been working together if you're here."

He remained a few feet away, the little guy filling up the pot with grounds and turning on the machine. It bubbled away quietly as he turned and smiled at Peter with an oddly unassuming grin.

"You could say that and Nick… He's about to do something very stupid. I tried to talk him out of it but as you know, he's bull headed and stubborn. If anyone's going to talk him out of this or set him free, I'm guessing it would be you. At least, that's his thought. Cream or Sugar?"

The coffee was practically finished, the little guy grabbing up two non matching coffee mugs, one of which Jones had given him from the FBI, and began to fill them with the hot liquid. He no longer looked like a threat just a little mousey man that nobody would ever think could be a danger to them. It seemed oddly familiar as he nodded on the cream and sugar, the little guy filling up the FBI cup with both and handing it over. It didn't occur to him he was being asked about his own things in his home, the whole event surreal.

"You really would have been an excellent agent, Suit. It's always interesting in these cases to find out what kind of alternate occupations people really have a knack for. Apparently you're a natural at both but family man and Agent is definitely more your forte. _Balance is the key_."

He sipped at his coffee, Peter watching a moment before taking a quick sip of his and relaxing. He was prepared for the worse but right now he thought this was about it.

"I don't understand anything you're saying but if it concerns Neal saving Elizabeth, I'm interested. What kind of trouble is he getting himself into?"

He took another sip of his coffee, it was pretty good despite knowing he had bought a less than expensive brand, this tasted pretty delicious.

"_Italian roast._ I thought I'd change it up to show you how serious I am. Neal needs your help. He's requested it although he was probably just worried. I don't guess anyone's intentions, I just follow through. By the way, you can call me Mozzie."

**()()()**

It took another hour before Peter was convinced the little guy was telling him the truth. He called Jones without any kind of worry from Mozzie about him doing so. Apparently it was all part of the plan even if he didn't understand who or what plan this was. Elizabeth was still in danger and now so was Neal apparently. A part of him felt this was about as natural as worrying about a family member as he made plans to meet with Jones sooner to come with them. Mozzie just sat by sipping coffee and being naturally unassuming. It was strange to say the least.

"So I guess Junior Suit… sorry, Agent Jones will be here soon. I keep forgetting what time line I'm in. It changes as the requests do but again, that's part of the job."

Mozzie sounded much older than he looked. He couldn't be more than his early to mid 40s but he spoke as if he'd lived far longer. Peter actually kept imagining the little guy as a sphinx for some reason, the puzzling phrasings creating that illusion. He paced a bit, finally sitting near the con and looking at him directly.

"Jones will be here soon. You can tell him what you told me and he can let the proper authorities take care of it."

Much as Peter wanted to go help, he knew he was just an accountant. It wasn't his place to cowboy up and rescue the girl. Jones as an FBI agent and the NYPD would take care of the dangerous stuff. He just needed Mozzie to give them a place and time. It was already getting late and he felt a bit antsy, those odd eyes looking up at him with a shake of their head.

"Your Suit friend can help but we have to go now. Call him along the way if you must but it's essential we leave soon. Time is of the essence, Suit. You are the one he wants to help him out of this jam."

**()()()**

Jones showed up at Peter's house, the agent and him speaking quietly before turning back to see Mozzie still sipping coffee and looking around the bachelor pad as if he owned the place. It made them both rather curious and cautious all at once. Who was this mysterious bespectacled man and what did he have to do with the current events. Jones was going to find out. It was already after 9 but Mozzie seemed calm despite their queries and his earlier need to rush. It was rather unnerving.

"_He's not telling me much of anything other than YOU have to go find Caffrey. If what he said is truth, I'll need backup and a good explanation to my boss why I'm interfering in a case that's not ours._"

Jones sounded worried not so much for his position but for whatever might happen to an innocent hostage because of this man and Caffrey. Peter didn't know what to think still but he'd come to the conclusion that Mozzie was fairly non-threatening and Nick/Neal wasn't as smart as he thought. Other things nagged at him though as if this had all happened before only in a different order. It didn't make sense logically but in his gut it felt true.

"_He reminds me of a Sphinx if I were say anything about this Mozzie guy but mostly… I think we should follow up. I mean… before you get yourself in trouble it wouldn't hurt to check out his story, right?_"

They were whispering, turning occasionally to look at the little guy who continued to sit and sip at his still hot coffee. It had been over an hour and he was still calm despite his earlier rush. That made Peter all the more desperate to find El. Something about Mozzie's manner made him think of faery tales and Rumplestiltskin. The man was a riddle. Jones nudged him, pulling out some files from under his jacket.

"_I wasn't sure if this was something I should show you but with what he told us and the discoveries I made…_"

The agent pulled out a picture fairly clear but obviously taken by Closed Circuit Cameras off the street. There was some graininess to it but when held next to the other sheet in the file, a newspaper clipping of the death of _Vincent Adler, industrialist_ it was shocking.

"_He's alive?! Then Caffrey was telling the truth. This changes everything…_"

Peter would have said more but Jones held up a hand.

"_Taken in Tudor City. The owner of the penthouse he's staying at is… R. Vince Dale. Not the most original alias but it doesn't appear the NYPD or anyone else figured it out._"

Adler was alive and in hiding right under everyone's noses. He had managed to convince the world he was dead, possibly murdered and why? Peter could only guess it was to hide his theft of so many peoples money and assets. He'd done some checking of his own and found that Adler was in trouble financially. He had wasted precious company securities and profits on some unknown project. Sometimes it was good to network with other accountants. They both turned as a cough interrupted them and Mozzie pointed at the clock over the fireplace.

"Now that we've established the obvious, I think it's about time we go to the rescue of Neal and Elizabeth."

His voice was commanding, more so than his appearance and obvious mousey look. This man was more than what he appeared. Peter nodded, as did Jones with some reluctance.

"Fine. I'm sure my bosses already know what I've been doing. I have a suspicion it won't look good on my record but heck. This is for a good cause."

Jones smiled, Peter doing the same as he excused himself a moment and went up to the loft. It was only for protection and the occasional visit to the local firing range but now as a good time as any to use it for a good cause as his friend had said. He pulled out the clip and ammo, grabbed up the holster for it and put it on over his shirt. This felt normal although he had never use the gun but a few times to hang out with Jones or visit the range for updated practice. By nature he wasn't a violent man but he believed in keeping safe. He'd been mugged once and gotten away luckier than most. Peter pulled his jacket over the holster and glock, zipped it up and headed back down. Both men were waiting by the door.

"We're just checking things out. Nothing more…"

Peter made it clear, his attention set on Mozzie who blinked back at him that odd indigo color reflected in his eyes a moment before he shrugged and nodded back disinterestedly.

"Yes… you've said that before. Now, can we go?"

**()()()**

Neal woke up with a terrible headache and the urge to vomit. He didn't do the latter but he tasted bile regardless, rolling over some and finding he was on a hard cool surface. It felt slightly rough like cement but still smooth enough it could have been concrete. His eyes opened after a minute, a soft breeze playing over his face and ruffling his hair. Breeze? He couldn't see much at first, the light dim and coming from above and to his right but soon his eyes adjusted and he was able to see a light sparkling of stars above in the inky blackness of night. The dim light came from a lone street light above. He was inside of something or below, however you wanted to look at it. He could just make out a staircase below the street lamp leading upwards and dark pockmarks in the walls of wherever he was. Was this Adler's doing? Suddenly he remembered the failed rescue attempt. They'd been knocked out…

"Eli...liza… beth?"

He turned, gazing into the darkness nearby now that his eyes had adjusted and saw another figure laying limp a few feet away. Neal made an attempt to move closer and found his arms bound behind him with cuffs while his ankles were bound with rope and attached to something that looked like a large cinder block. Adler wasn't playing around. Without much effort he broke out of the cuffs and untied his legs, scooting over towards the unconscious Elizabeth. He quickly removed the cuffs from her wrists and freed her from the ropes around her legs, lifting her gently up into his arms. She was limp in his arms, eyes shut and a serene look on her face. He thought about Kate and how much she reminded him of her then shook his head. Ms. Masters was more a friend than anything, a big sister at most. Her manner was playful and daring but she was out of his league and he considered her a friend despite lying to her. She shouldn't be here and guilt overwhelmed him a moment as he tried to figure out a way to get them out of here.

"Pe… ter…"

Her voice was soft, barely audible but it was obvious who she was thinking about. In such a short time her and the accountant had become more than just friends. Neal smiled ever so softly, glad in some way they had come together. Finally her blue eyes were sparkling in the darkness, looking up at him unfocused and then a smile.

"Nick… where?"

She sat up, giving a low groan and then finally leaning back against him again. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Dry dock if I had to guess. Can you stand? Not sure how much time we have before Adler and his goons comes back."

He glanced down at his watch and could just make out the time: Midnight. The witching hour. They both stood on shaky legs and he supported Elizabeth as best he could, both uncertain if they could be cut down at any moment as they made their way to the stairs and started up. The metal supports creaked noisily under their weight, the sound like gunshots in the silence of the late night.

"Thank you, Nick…"

Her gratitude was sincere with a hint of relief. Did she think he was a bad person like Peter did? He'd never meant for any of this to happen and despite the gallery being marks, it had not been his intention for anyone to be hurt. He was a con but he wasn't a killer like Wilkes or Adler. He felt a flush warm his cheeks as he turned his head and looked up. They were almost to the top.

_It's my fault this happened and she's thanking me?_

Mozzie's words about _marks_ came back to him but Elizabeth had become more than that to him. He wasn't sure how but she was someone he felt he could trust if he had the chance. She'd lied for him to Peter and protected him. It was the least he could do to repay that kindness. He saw they were almost at the top, pressing on ahead to help Elizabeth up the ladder at the top when something whizzed by them, sparking noisily against the metal railing. Someone was shooting at them! Neal immediately pulled El down flat, holding her underneath him. Adler's men were back.

**()()()**

Peter, Jones and Mozzie (who sat at the back) were headed in Jones' black Taurus towards the last known location. When they arrived at the penthouse around 10:30. There was one scary looking thug watching the entrance, Jones telling them to both stay back while he went to check it out. While Peter watched, the agent neutralized the man, knocking him out with a single punch. Definitely impressive. The agent waved them over.

"One punch… Did you practice under Hollyfield?"

Peter was teasing his friend, the agent having cuffed and gagged the guard as they entered. Jones shrugged.

"Kali… great way to get rid of an opponent if needed. Navy done me good."

He grinned, both men smiling slightly as they entered the building and looked around. It was empty but it was lavish. From what he'd seen of Adler's former house and offices, the man was into ego and riches. This seemed to fit in with that impression. The two split up, Peter taking one small hallway and opening up a few doors. At first he didn't see much more than normal bedrooms, an office then he saw one guest room that was definitely a prison. Chains attached to the walls with manacles lay on the bed, the covers thrown aside almost violently. Underneath were pillows and blankets as if someone had deliberately placed them there to make it look like a person was in the bed. He noticed that part of the wallpaper in the far corner was ripped away revealing an open vent just big enough for a skinny con man and slim gallery worker to crawl through. Peter grinned and some of the tension fell away. Apparently someone had escaped this room but it was obvious Adler had found out. Nick was trickier than he'd thought but seeing how he escaped from them out of his jacket, it fit. He checked his phone and saw no messages so obviously nobody had called but if they were safe, why hadn't Nick at least paged him?

Jones called him, Peter leaving the scene to find the agent looking over some papers in the office he'd passed by earlier.

"Look at this…"

A folder was pushed his way across the desk, Peter giving it a quick glance. It was in German, one language he didn't know well but had picked up a word or two from some friends. The word on the folder was _kleinod_ or the German word for _treasure_. That's about as much as he could tell as he opened it up and blinked. Inside were glossy pictures of a beautiful jeweled box and a picture of something he could only call a _fractal_. Underneath was an infrared satellite map of the Atlantic coastline. An X had been scratched onto more than one part of the picture just north of the city. Another German word had been scrawled nearby: _Unterwasser_. This didn't make any sense, the accountant wishing he was working on something numbers related rather than this. He felt a headache coming on.

"You look like you see something I didn't."

The agent was looking at him curiously, still digging around in the drawers of the desk when it suddenly hit him. _Unterwasser… U-Boat_. A submarine, a German one to be exact.

"Adler's looking for a U-boat. I don't know what it has to do with that box in the picture but that would explain his need for funds."

He knew people in his home city that had scavenged the sea for old wrecks. His father liked to fish and had made friends with a local trawler who made a living at digging up old ships and their jetsam. It took money to do it professionally much more deep sea exploration. The man would need a boat and somewhere to dock it. Jones piped in.

"Here we go… He's got a rented dry dock down near the port authority. It's for a boat called the Catherine. I guess he never figured anyone was going to sift through these drawers."

Jones took a picture of the info and returned everything back to where it was. They weren't there legally so he couldn't take anything as evidence. Peter handed him back the folder after taking a few pics of the items inside. Something about the box felt familiar but he could look it up after they'd found Nick and Elizabeth. They left the room, glancing around to be sure they'd left nothing behind. The guard was still unconscious so Jones took his cuffs back but left the man gagged, placing them back on his belt. As they left Peter took a look around, something missing as he checked his pockets and then noticed Jones looking at him. Suddenly it dawned on them both what he was looking for.

"Mozzie… he's gone. I just assumed he followed us inside."

Peter cursed ever so slightly, feeling gypped in some manner by the con and yet, he had come to them with information and now they had it. Everything they needed to figure out where Adler might be and hopefully find Elizabeth and Nick. They'd have to worry about Mozzie later.

"It's almost midnight. I guess we might as well check out the dry dock and boat just to be safe."

Jones was just as curious as him, both men heading back to the Taurus and heading out.

**()()()**

Neal was afraid, more so than ever before. He thought back to Kate and the plane explosion. It was still too fresh in his mind to happen again with anyone else. Elizabeth didn't deserve this. If it was the last thing he did…

More shots were fired but not at them. Whomever had shot at them was firing at the new assailant and then there was a short silence followed by running footsteps and a flash or red and blue lights. Neal was uncertain what was going on as he peeked up over the edge and a familiar face peered down. It was Peter Burke. A smile curved his lips up and he saw the accountant climbing down followed by Jones and some officers. Was he under arrest? The con wasn't certain but the smile on the other man's face seemed to indicate otherwise. He helped Elizabeth back to her feet, both relieved to see friendly faces. She ran over to Peter, hugging him and looking at the line of stitches along his hairline.

"I thought…"

She didn't finish but Peter seemed to know what she was about to say, both hugging a moment as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Neal felt a pang of jealousy but it soon passed. This was supposed to be. He knew it in his heart as he followed them up the ladder and Elizabeth handed his jacket back. She gave him a slight hug, almost sisterly and a small peck on the cheek.

"I wouldn't have made it if not for Nick here. You'll put in a good word for him?"

She was looking at Peter who turned to look at Jones, the agent nodding ever so slightly.

"Definitely. I think he's proved his innocence."

They spoke a few minutes, an officer taking their story after Neal had told it without filters to Jones and Peter. They passed it along filtered to the NYPD hoping to help him out. Neal was glad for that, moving off by himself when he saw Mozzie hiding around the corner by a pillar.

"Mozz?"

Neal moved closer towards his friend but was cut off by someone pulling him aside and pushing up against another post, gun in his face. It was Adler.

"_You think your friends can help you? You caused this! This was YOUR fault!_"

The man pushed him hard, Neal falling to the ground as Vincent pointed the gun at him. The trigger pulled back and something washed over him like deja vu. This had happened before only it had been different. An image of fire momentarily passed before him and then it was gone, a shadow coming up behind Adler. He could just make out the features in the light of the street lamp. It was Peter Burke. What was the accountant doing there? Vincent suddenly turned, gun ready to shoot but Neal stood up and did the only thing he could. There was a shot as he struggled with the tycoon, an incredulous Peter standing nearby, something shiny and metal in his hand. His gun wasn't smoking, no hint of having fired and a terrified look on his face. Adler scooted out from under him, gun dropped beside him as he fled but Neal couldn't move. He felt fire in his chest, a pain he'd never felt before. He glanced up to see Peter just staring at him in terror, Vincent gone and then darkness.

**()()()**

_You still have one more wish…_

Neal woke up to find himself floating in the darkness, that voice that sounded so much like his friend echoing in the gloom. He gazed around looking to find he couldn't see anything not even if he had been shot.

_Am I dead? Adler shot me… I must be…_

He heard a cough and turned but still saw nothing in the blackness. Someone spoke though.

_Make your wish, con._

Suddenly he saw those indigo eyes, they blinked back at him through the stygian gloom and seemed to move closer to him.

_Wish?_

It made no sense after everything that happened but now he realized something. The voice had talked to him before. He had found a lamp in his room and then… everything had changed. Two wishes: 1) That Agent Burke never existed and 2) That he didn't remember anything bad he'd done. Both had come true and now he had one wish left. The eyes looked back at him with annoyance as if he were holding up a line at a convenience store.

_Yes, wish. What is it you want before I go? Sure you can't be content being dead._

It was Mozzie's voice but not his tone, the idea of this thing using his friend's form unnerving but Neal was aware now. And all he could think of was how much things had been screwed up by himself in both timelines. Was Peter and Elizabeth ok? Suddenly he found himself worrying about them where he was upset before. The thing sighed back at him.

_Your friends are fine. You had a very nice funeral and were given a heroic medal. Jones, Peter and Elizabeth made sure you were given something of a heroes passing. I think the accountant and gallery worker might marry…_

The news made everything seem a bit less desperate, Neal nodding to the eyes before thinking of his wish. It had to be right or things would never be the same between himself and Peter.

_I'm ready to make that wish…_

He watched those eyes blink back at him with a bit more fire in them. He sensed a smile on unseen lips as he thought about what happened and realized what he wanted to do.

_I wish..._

**()()()**

It had been a very bad day, Neal walking home from the place he had nearly died. Peter had saved his life and then promptly accused him of stealing the treasure. He was pissed, the treasure burned up old Nazi dynamite. Adler had accused him of doing this but he was innocent for the first time he could think of he hadn't done anything wrong. Nobody believed him so he had left in a huff, angry that Peter of all people would accuse him of such a thing as blowing up a valuable treasure. He called Sara, spending the night with her while he let off steam and she took his side in the situation. It was good to have someone believe him but it hurt to think Peter had so little trust in him. Hadn't he proven himself?

June's door closed quietly behind him as he arrived home very early in the morning. The sun wasn't up yet and he just wanted to wash the residue of the day off of him before he went to sleep for a week. At least that's what he wished could happen. Before long Peter would show and interrogate him as to where he'd gone and have a new anklet for him. The anklet… Dammit! He'd forgotten about that, glancing down at his bare left leg and cursing silently to himself. He went upstairs to his room, opened up the door and found himself looking at something sitting on the dining table. Neal moved closer and saw it was a small gift envelope with a card and key inside, an address on the back. He wasn't going to get to sleep after all, curiosity getting the better of him as he left to see where this led. The darkened streets only made the oddness of the situation more evident as he went inside the building, a large warehouse on the east side.

It was dark inside, only a dim light off past a few large boxes. The closer he walked towards them he felt a slight tremor of fear and excitement. The boxes had a large emblem on them, a bird and suddenly he knew exactly what this was as he squeezed through a small space between the crates, eyes widening in surprise.

He gazed at the treasure surrounding him, one that had never been seen but by a few eyes. How? Who? He couldn't even imagine how this had been accomplished. The Nazi treasure Adler had killed so many over was now here and his. A giddy smile covered his face, his attention drawn to all the shiny objects he didn't hear the voice whisper:

_Be careful what you wish for..._

**(The End)**

**Author's Note****:** _Did you see that ending coming? What did you think of the AU versus Canon? Thanks for reading!_


End file.
